You Are my Sunshine (Sans x Reader)
by ckaira77
Summary: You find yourself at Grillby's thinking about a certain friend of yours hoping that he'd step through the door. Either by a cruel or amazing twist of fate, you end up staying the night over at Sans and Papyrus' house. It is then that the comical skeleton suggests that the two of you hang out because there's nothing better to do. Well, you agree. Undertale is Toby Fox's.
1. Part 1

You Are my Sunshine

By: ZairaDrayan

Part 1

You're sitting on a stool in a place you knew so well. Where the grease would just keep on comin' and the whoopee cushions would reign supreme. The funny thing was that nobody was there with you besides Grillby. He'd always keep you company, but there wasn't really much point in your conversations with him. He could tell that you were waiting for someone else. Grillby would always look in your direction whenever you mumbled his name.

"Why are you waiting here if you're looking for Sans? He does come often, but you know how many jobs that he has. Also, he lives only a little ways away from here. Why don't you visit?" asked Grillby when his last customer finally left.

You sit up in your chair and sigh. "I don't know… It'd be odd if I were to just go to his house and ask for Sans to not know what to talk about…"

"Well, Sans is a pretty random guy sometimes, so who knows? You're friends, right?" asked Grillby as he finished drying the glass cup in his hand and puts it into a cupboard. You almost laugh at his question.

"Of course! I did save the Underground! In a few weeks, we'll all get to move back up to the surface.! Ever since the announcement was made, Sans just hasn't been around. I was hoping he'd be here… I don't know if we'll be as close when we move. Well…," you explained. You didn't know why you were telling Grillby about your problems. You suddenly realize that the way you talk about Sans makes other others start rumors. Monsters were beginning to wonder about you and your odd obsession for the comical skeleton. You knew you could trust Grillby, but you still didn't know why you were talking to him about it.

Grillby seemed to read your mind and placed a bottle of ketchup in front of you. "Listen, I've gotta close up soon. However, the best way you can get closer to Sans is by hanging out with him. Tomorrow, you should take that ketchup and talk to him. I'm sure he'd be happy to be with you. Now, why don't you go home for tonight?"

You suddenly jump off of the stool and look at the clock. It was 11:00pm! You lived over in Hotland! It would take forever to get back to your house! Slowly, you turn to Grillby with an annoyed expression. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Grillby didn't reply.

Defeated, you grab the bottle of ketchup and say goodbye to Grillby. It was going to be a long night.

As you trudged through the snow, Sans and Papyrus' house came into view. You take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Footsteps came up to the door and you quickly planned out a conversation. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized that it was Sans who answered. Of course, he was still in the same hoodie and slippers as always. He looks at you with surprise.

"huh. wasn't expecting ya, (y/n). it's been a while, hasn't it?" Sans observed. You nod to answer his question.

"I guess so…," you reply.

Sans looked out at the snow that began to fall. Then his gaze drifted back to you. "so, what's up? why are you out and about in the snow?"

You take out the bottle of ketchup from Grillby awkwardly and explain. "I'm too far away from my house and if I go back now, I'll get caught in the snow… Can I possibly crash here for tonight…?" you ask hopefully.

Sans looks to the ketchup and then back at you. What was he thinking? The comedian finally replied.

"y'know, you didn't need the ketchup. you, uh, could've just asked. after all, it's the least i could do after you saved us. come on in," Sans said as he opened the door wider for you. You don't hesitate. You could tell that he had probably thought up a ridiculous door pun. When you walked through the door you saw him writing it down. You make a note to yourself. Beware of door puns.

Sans turned on a conveniently-shaped-lamp (that still looked like you!) and you flopped down onto the couch with the remote to the TV. Sans was putting the ketchup into the fridge for tomorrow and you were clicking through the channels on the television. Sans returned to the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"anything interesting on?" he asks.

You look at each of the channels and sigh. You just toss the remote to Sans instead of answering. He only continues to grin as usual.

"yeah, me too."

He just clicks off the television and throws the remote on the floor. There was a long silence before Sans finally picked up a discussion topic.

"say, i do have a couple of questions to ask. would ya mind?" he asked.

You yawned and shook your head. "Nah. Good ahead."

Sans didn't pause for a second. He just dove on into the first question. "exactly how did you get caught out in the snow at 11:00pm? you live really far away and even i wouldn't go roaming around Snowdin at 10:30 at night," Sans said.

You're curious as to why Sans asked. However, you also knew that you couldn't tell him everything. The truth would instantly reveal your feelings for him. You hadn't said it earlier, but you did actually have a huge crush on Sans. You didn't really want him to figure it out. Even so, you didn't want to lie.

"Um… I was at Grillby's. I just wasn't paying attention and lost track of the time. That's the long and the short of it," you answered. Hey, it wasn't a lie!

Sans nodded. "i guess that's understandable. another question i've had for quite a while now is why haven't we been seeing each other lately? when was the last time i saw you? the announcement about how we're moving to the surface? how long ago was that? half a month? yeah. about two weeks."

"Um…," you started. There really wasn't an answer to that question. "I don't really know…"

"you could say, i've been sorta missin' your company. nobody's been able to hang with me because they're too busy preparing for the move to the surface. tori is at the castle helpin' asgore, pap has been packing like crazy, and undyne's been helpin' alphys with the research of the surface. so, things have gotten pretty boring," Sans explained with a sigh.

With those words being said, you began to feel kinda bad for him. You scooted a little closer to try to make him feel better.

"heh. you've now discovered the true **bone** -liness of sans. although, i'm more interested in what you've been up to lately."

You realize that you haven't been doing much yourself. Not many people visit you in Hotland. Alphys did sometimes, but not recently.

"Well, not much has been going on for me in Hotland. Mettaton has been trying to get me to work at his resort. That's partially the reason why I came to to Snowdin, to get away from that showy peacock," you answered.

"well, that's something, Sans stated as he scooted closer. Your cheeks heat up a little and turn a dusted pink when you realized that the two of you were now really close together and next to each other. You weren't sure what to say next.

"you know, since we both have nothing to do, why don't we hang out tomorrow? i'm sure that it'll be more fun than sitting around doing nothing," Sans suggested.

You stop and think about the offer. An entire day with Sans! As hard as it was, you hid your excitement. You smile and nod. As soon as you do, you yawn again.

"you look a little tired… i have been keepin' you up a little late," Sans says as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"I guess I am a little sleepy…," you reply. Your eyelids do feel a lot heavier than they did earlier.

"you should get some sleep, (y/n). you'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

You flop into a lying down position on the couch and closed your eyes. Sans was right. You were tired. Sans stood up from the couch.

"i should be headin' back upstairs. you want a blanket or something?"he asks. He sees you nod and he takes off his coat. He throws the warm, blue coat onto you. "that good?" He sees you nod again. "welp, i'll be seein' ya tomorrow then," he told you as he warped up the stairs with his magic. You thought you heard him turn around and look back at you from the top of the stairs. You wanted so badly for him to warp back downstairs and stay with you. However, something in you told you that something like that could only happen in your best dreams. Sans went into his room and locked the door behind him. You instantly became alone.

Before you went to sleep, you looked back up to Sans' room. You whisper ever so softly, "I love you, Sans." You vainly waited for a reply that didn't come. You looked back to his jacket. It was warm and made for a great blanket. You snuggled deeper into the jacket and fell asleep with the light of the conveniently-shaped-lamp that Sans turned on still filling you with determination…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

It was a dreamless night. There was nothing to dream. Not without him, you thought. You wake up on the couch and look around. Papyrus was downstairs cooking spaghetti in the kitchen before he had to get back to packing. He didn't know that you had slept on his couch last night. You looked for Sans, but you couldn't find him anywhere. He was probably still up in his room. Still drowsy, you rose to your feet and made your way to the kitchen to tell Papyrus about your plans with Sans for that day.

"~Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh!~ ?￢ﾀﾝ Papyrus sang to himself as he stirred his pasta in a giant pot.

"Hey, Papyrus-!"

"NYEH?!" yelled Papyrus as he jumped and knocked over his spaghetti all over the floor. You both stare at the dumped noodles in alarm.

You sheepishly shrink away from Papyrus at your mistake. You forgot about the 'Papyrus not knowing' fact. "Uh… Oops… Sorry, Papyrus…," you say unable to think of anything else to say off the bat.

Papyrus sighed as he stared at his ruined masterpiece. He shook himself out of his grief and turned to you. "WOWIE, (Y/N)! YOU GAVE ME THE SCARE OF THE CENTURY! PLEASE, TELL ME NEXT TIME YOU PLAN TO JUMP SCARE ME! ALSO, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE PASTA. I CAN MAKE MORE!" he chirped.

You laugh and feel relieved that he wasn't that mad about it. "Maybe I'll go around wearing army boots just to make sure people know I'm coming!" you answer to be funny.

"EVEN SO, WHY ARE YOU HERE? DON'T TELL ME YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO SCARE ME OUT OF MY BONES!" Papyrus says as he begins to clean up the mess of pasta and sauce on the floor.

"I got caught in the snow yesterday, so Sans said I could stay here for the night and hang out with him today," you explain.

"OH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? SANS HAS BEEN LOOKING KINDA BLUE LATELY. YOU KNOW, BESIDES HIS CLOTHES. HE SHOULD BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Papyrus said. He ran up the stairs and banged on his brother's door. "SANS! (Y/N) IS AWAKE!"

You heard the door open and Papyrus race into the room. The door closed behind him. You ran upstairs and pressed your ear against the door.

"bro…, just…, give me a couple of months… ok?" asked Sans.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP IN! NOW, GET UP!"

"listen, i'm not really feelin' up to it… just give me a few minutes, at least," Sans said sleepily.

"SANS? THAT'S THE FACE OF SOMEONE WHO'S JUST HAD A DREAM… WAS IT ANOTHER NIGHTMARE…?"

"heh… i did have a dream. however, this time, it wasn't a nightmare… it… felt… amazing… surprisingly enough," he replied with a voice so calm and peaceful that you felt goosebumps. He sighed.

"SANS, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"hm… you deserve to know… ok. we had all made it back to the surface. the sun was shining down on all of us. however, i remember something next to me… something warmer than the sun. it called to me, so i came closer… the world around me began to fade… my problems disappeared. all of my sadness and worry: gone," he sighed with a smile. He caught his breath. "it was the most beautiful thing i ever saw. as i approached it, i only felt warmer. memories of times where i was truly happy came back… all those people… whatever it was…," Sans continued as he looked to Papyrus, "it made me so happy that i didn't wanna wake up…"

Papyrus didn't say anything. You could hear Papyrus get closer to Sans. You assumed that they were in each other's embrace.

"SANS, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE SURFACE. NO MATTER WHAT. WE'RE ALSO GOING TO **STAY** THERE. MAYBE WHEN WE GET THERE, YOU'LL FIND YOUR SUNSHINE?"

"...heh… maybe…"

"ACTUALLY, THE REASON I CAME UP HERE WAS TO TELL YOU THAT (Y/N) IS AWAKE DOWNSTAIRS!" Papyrus explained.

You heard Sans shift quickly. You heard him jump to his feet and warp around the room like crazy.

"shoot! i forgot! i left (y/n) on the couch! how could i do that after what i promised her?!" you heard Sans yell. His voice was being thrown around the room from warping so much.

"WOW! THAT'S THE MOST WORK I'VE SEEN YOU DO IN THIRTY SECONDS! (Y/N) SHOULD COME OVER HERE MORE OFTEN!" Papyrus exclaimed with amazement. He didn't even know Sans could work.

You quickly run down the stairs and jump on the couch. You pretend to read the joke book with a physics book in it with a joke book in it with a physics book in it with a- You decided to stop. Sans warped down the stairs and Papyrus came running. Sans laughed awkwardly and leaned against the couch. You put down the book(s?).

"so, how's that joke book?" Sans asked.

"It'd be great if I could read it without having to open another physics book!" you yell unable to keep a straight face. You both start laughing.

Sans shook his head. "i've never been able to say that with a straight face or even read it without laughing! After all, it defies most laws of physics in the physics book! That's the joke part of the joke book," Sans explained.

"You probably couldn't keep a straight face because you're a skeleton. It'd be kinda hard for you to stop smiling," you reply.

"that's true, but it's still hilarious."

"Well, what do we do now? How do we start off a day?" you ask.

""you start off a day by having breakfast. i've heard that the cinnamon buns at the snowdin shop are really good. whaddaya think?" Sans asked.

You stood to your feet and nodded. Sans was about to turn to head towards the door when you yell, "Wait! Don't you want your jacket back?!" Sans turned back to you and answered, "nah. you can give it back later. besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

You tossed on the jacket again feeling a little guilty. He stops when he sees that you are kind of reluctant to wear it. He then points to the coatrack just beside the door that you didn't notice until now. There was an identical coat hanging from it. You suddenly feel like wearing the jacket and you feel less guilty. Sans winks. "you **sweater** believe i've got a million of 'em."

You giggle at his pun. He bows and then puts on his coat EX. Right as the two of you are about to exit the building, Papyrus steps between you and the door. Sans sighs and doesn't move. "yeah, bro?"

"YOU CAN'T GO YET! BEFORE YOU GO, I WAS KINDA HOPING YOU COULD TRY THE SPAGHETTI I MADE!" Papyrus yelled excitedly.

"Y-You mean, the one I accidentally knocked onto the floor…?" you ask awkwardly.

…

"you knocked it onto the floor?" asked Sans.

"On accident!"

"i guess, you could say, it **pasta-way**!" Sans joked. You giggled at yet another joke while Papyrus growled at his brother.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY SANS… I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Papyrus yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry…," you tell him again.

"hey, paps, we're going to get a cinnamon bun for (y/n) at the snowdin shop. i'll take that spaghetti when we get back. you'd better get working on it right away," Sans said to Papyrus.

Papyrus gasped and you could see the stars in his eyes. He raced back to the kitchen. "OH, OF COURSE, I WILL, DEAR BROTHER! WHEN YOU GET BACK, YOU'LL BE AMAZED! I PROMISE YOU!"

"works every time. c'mon, let's go," Sans told you.

You both walk out the door (finally) and are greeted by a strong gust of cold air. Sans shoves you behind him. The wind gust hits him instead. It wasn't just a winter wonderland, but also a snow crazy storm! He plants his feet into the snow as he prepared to warp you both out of the blizzard. You began to shiver and Sans grabs hold of your hand and draws you closer to him. He then uses his power to warp you both out of the snow.

The snow disappears and you see a bunch of numbers and letters around you. Sans is still holding your hand and guides you forward through the endless numbers and letters. Code? Finally, he warps again and you reappear in the Snowdin Shop where the rabbit shopkeeper was standing behind the counter. She jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the two of you.

"My, my! You two certainly came out of nowhere! Man, you gave me quite the scare, Sans. Oh! (y/n)! Glad to see that you're back in town!" the shopkeeper said to them.

Sans looked a little tired out from the warp. It must be harder to warp two people away from one place than just one. You realized that you were still drawn pretty close to him and he was still grasping your hand. He finally had the strength to stand up and you stood up with him. He still either hadn't noticed he was holding your hand or he was doing it on purpose. Whichever one it was, he wasn't giving away which.

"*huff* that my friend… is what i would call… *huff* a lot of work…," Sans said as he regained breath.

"What was that anyway?" you ask.

"well, others see it as teleporting. however, it's not really teleporting. you might understand when you hear my version. i call it code jumping.


	3. Part 3 Snowed In

Part 3 Snowed In

As you eat your newly bought cinnamon bun, you listen to Sans' complicated explanation for his teleporting. Unfortunately, he'd be unable to take them anywhere outside of the building because of the harsh climate. That was partially why it was so hard to code jump. If it were normal circumstances, transporting more than one person was easy. You wondered how in the world a blizzard could form underground. You wondered where the snow came from. It didn't matter, but it was odd. The blizzard was actually so strong that it knocked the power out!

You jumped at the sudden change, but soon got used to it. "The power's out! Sans, how did we not see or hear the snow at your house? If I knew, I would have stayed there. Wait, did you know?"

"hey, it's not called snowdin for nothing. actually, I didn't know either, but the reason why was because i had painted all the windows to look like there was always normal weather outside to drive my bro nuts, but so far, i've done so well he hasn't even noticed. not to mention, the walls are thick. really thick. you know that lab i've got around the back? it blocks out a lot of the sound around our house because of it having magic to keep it sound proof. so… that's why i had no idea…," Sans explained.

To you, it sounded more like excuses, but you didn't really care. It began to get cold, so you ask the shopkeeper if she has a fireplace. She nods and leaves to start heating it up and to find some flashlights or something. Some light was able to come in through the window, but because of all of the snow, it was still dark. It made the place look kinda creepy. You inch a little closer to Sans.

"today's been the most interesting day i've had in a while," Sans says to break the silence. You nod. Not every day you get stuck in a shop in the middle of a snowstorm during a blackout. He continues. "you know, i was sorta planning to go somewhere i've been a million times, like, waterfall or something. this is a lot different than what i was expecting. however, i don't think this is a complete waste. it might even be better for all we know. the storm is sure to blow over soon enough and we'll both still get to hang out."

You thought about what he was saying. He was right. Then again, when wasn't he right? You smile. "Yeah."

The shopkeeper came back with a candle and sighed. "I couldn't find where I put the flashlights, so this'll have to do. I started a fire in the fireplace, so that should provide us with enough light for now. We might be here for a while, so you two should get comfy by that fire. Just let me know if you two need something. I have to see if I can reach my sister's cell. While I'm at it, I'll check on Papyrus too for you, okay?" she asked to Sans.

"ok. i'm pretty sure he's steamed about the power going out. he can't make him spaghetti without power, so i'm just warnin' ya," Sans told her.

As soon as the shopkeeper found her phone and tried to get a signal, you two found the fireplace in the back of the shop and sit on the floor of it. The area around it was a lot brighter than the entry area. You're thankful for the heat and the light. You take off Sans' coat.

"Well, what now?" you asked to Sans.

"well, when pap was young, he'd always be scared of blackouts. so, to help him keep his mind off of the blackout, we'd tell each other stories. they'd usually be kinda silly, but we'd always get a good laugh out of it," he answered.

"I like the idea," you told him.

"so, you wanna go first or should i?"

You weren't sure about your story telling skills. It was hard to come up with ideas for stories. So, because you didn't want to get stuck or mess up, you tell him to go first.

As he tells his stories, you're fascinated with his creativity. He probably had a lot of experience at thinking up excuses and pranks to thank for that. The fact that he could think himself out of almost any problem with a joke or just quick wit made him an interesting story teller. There was always a plot twist and you became instantly entranced. He occasionally told a ridiculous story from his past and you found those to be the most funny. You occasionally asked a question and Sans would answer it without giving anything away about the plot he was setting. You thought that Papyrus should just ask Sans to make up his bedtime stories rather than reading to him!

About a half an hour of Sans' plots went by. Finally, he seemed to be a little done with telling them. He looked to you with the expectation of you telling something to him. You stood quickly. "M-Me?! You want me to tell one now?"

"gee, how did you guess?"

You're face turns a little pink and the butterflies start fluttering around in your stomach. You sit down to try to reduce the stage fright. You just had to think up something. After two minutes of thinking, you give up. "I can't think of a story plot…"

Sans shrugged. "okay. tell one about someone you know. undyne, alphys, tori, asgore, pap, myself, ect."

You take a deep breath. After a few more seconds of thinking, you start your story.

"Once, there was a human named (y/n) who fell down into the Underground. While she was there, she ran into many monsters who she befriended. Two of them happen to be skeleton brothers who she met on her way out of the ruins. after a while of being japed by The Great Papyrus, (y/n) finally reached Snowdin Town for the very first time. It was there that she went on a date with The Great Papyrus and, needless to say, it didn't work out. Soon after, (y/n) ran into the other skelebro who actually asked if he could take (y/n) to Grillby's."

"you're welcome," Sans interrupted.

"As (y/n) was there, she had a deep conversation with the comedian skeleton about a yellow flower hiding among the echo flowers in Waterfall. It was right about then that she figured out that the skeleton had another side of himself that she never really noticed before. However, she came to enjoy his company more than most people's," you continued trying to be careful with your wording.

"i'm so flattered," Sans interrupted again only as if he already knew. He wasn't annoyed, but more interested as to where you were going.

"When (y/n) came to the judgement hall, (y/n) managed to get the key to his room after a lot of restarts. Not resets, but restarts. Very different things. That's how she came to learn about his secret lab. This only made (y/n) more curious about the mysterious comical skeleton she hung out with. After dying many times by Omega Flowey, (y/n) finally beat him and the evil flower gave her back the timeline and friends she had only before her battle with Asgore. She discovered the true lab beneath Alphys' lab where Alphys studied the product commonly known as 'determination'. This got (y/n) wondering more about her skeleton friend who had mysterious powers and seemed to have his own form of determination within himself," you continued knowing that Sans' interest was quickly growing.

"so, hypothesis?" Sans asked you.

" (y/n) figured that he was either used in the experiments at one point with determination, or worked as a lab assistant for the old Royal Scientist by the name of W.D Gaster who you learned about from multiple mysterious sources," you explained.

"hm. maybe…," Sans said mysteriously without giving anything away. He did kinda flinch when you brought up Gaster.

"Although, it was right then that (y/n) learned that it didn't matter who he was or what he was in the past but what he was like and how he treated her now. She forgot about all the dumb rumors and remembered and liked him for the way he treated her and others. A nice guy who liked puns and always had his nifty shortcuts."

Sans' face deepened to a light shade of blue. "gee… that's…, uh…, really nice."

"That's when (y/n) found a way to bust open the barrier and end her adventure of opening the barrier. With nothing to do for a couple of weeks, she went to Grillby's expecting to see her friend walk in through the door and make a few puns. Well, I'm pretty sure you know the rest…," you finished. Your butterflies were going crazy now. Did he like it or not? His face was still a really light shade of blue. Was he blushing?

"that was… actually really good. heh. nobody's ever really talked about me like that before. you're actually pretty good for a beginner. i never really knew about how much you knew. to be honest, i did know w.d. gaster and i was his assistant. he did give me some determination, but not much. it gave me these strange powers to control the space and time of the Underground. i think that the barrier has something to do with it because i discovered that when i left the barrier, i didn't have my powers anymore. your world doesn't really have code to hack into. i can use my attacks, but nothing else," Sans explained to you.

You nod. However, you still don't say anything. After a few seconds of silence, Sans says something that really makes your face heat up.

"as for what you said about me, about me being a nice guy with a love for puns and nifty shortcuts, well, i could say that you're the most compassionate, nice, fun, and polite person i've ever met. a great audience for those puns and pranks too," he adds with a wink. Your butterflies return and you hope that the glare of the fire hides your pink cheeks.

You sit and hope that he'll continue talking, but about that time, the shopkeeper came running up to them with a smile on her face. "Hey guys, the blizzard's finally slowing down! The power's going to be back on at any second! We shouldn't be trapped anymore! Sorry that you guys had to wait so long… Also, I did manage to reach Papyrus. He was pretty steamed about the power, but he was just glad that you two were okay. Well, just thought that I'd tell you. I'll reopen the shop," she told them as she turned back towards the front of the shop.

The lights flickered on and sorta ruined the moment between you and Sans. You sigh. Sans stands up and helps you to your feet. You notice that the two of you are holding hands again and Sans didn't let go of it again. Finally, you were sure.

He was holding your hand on purpose, right?


	4. Part 4

Part 4

As the two of you leave the Snowdin Shop at long last, you recall the conversations you had with Sans. Just thinking about it brought back the butterflies and you snuggled deeper into his jacket.

"so, where do ya wanna go now? should we go somewhere or head back to my house?" Sans asked.

You looked back to Sans' house and point to it. "We should go and check on Papyrus!"

"yeah, that'd probably be wise. after all, you know how i said that he used to be scared of blackouts, well, he still is. i guess i sort of lied. you shouldn't trust me," Sans explains.

When you finally walk up to the door to his house, Sans smirks and you suddenly remember. **DOOR PUN ALERT FROM THE DAY BEFORE!**

"you know, i really a- **door** this house. i'm actually amazed that the door is still here. i thought that the authorities would take it away. you wanna know why?" asked Sans. You nod. "because, it got **framed!** " he finished. You giggle and finally open the door.

Papyrus raced over to Sans and clinged to his brother in an instant. He didn't dare let go and he was pretty close to sobbing! Sans hugged his brother back a little more awkwardly out of being jumped so suddenly by his brother.

"SANS! I'M SORRY THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO FINISH THAT SPAGHETTI YOU ASKED FOR, BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THE POWER WOULD GO OUT RIGHT AFTER YOU LEFT! AT FIRST, I ASSUMED IT WAS A PRANK, BUT WHEN I LOOKED OUTSIDE, YOU AND (Y/N) WERE GONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR?" asked Papyrus as he clung to his brother.

"sorry bro, but (y/n) and i got a little distracted. i had no idea that the power would go out or i wouldn't have left," Sans explained.

Papyrus finally let go of Sans and looked to you. "WELL, HOW DID THINGS GO BETWEEN YOU AND (Y/N)? I HEARD FROM THE SHOPKEEPER LADY ON THE PHONE THAT YOU TWO WERE HUDDLED BY A FIRE TELLING STORIES **ALONE** … DID YOU HAVE FUN?" asked Papyrus with a somewhat smug look on his face due to the info he figured out about you and Sans.

"It's not like that!" you protested.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULD PROTEST. WELL, IT'S STILL OBVIOUS THAT SANS REALLY LIKES YOU! BEFORE YOU CAME TO THE UNDERGROUND, HE ALWAYS SEEMED A LITTLE DOWN, BUT WHEN WE WERE GUIDING YOU TO SNOWDIN, I'VE NEVER SEEN MY BROTHER SO ENERGETIC TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION. HE ENDED UP FOLLOWING YOU THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND! NOW TELL ME, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU JUST HAPPEN TO WANDER INTO HIM ON YOUR JOURNEY TO ASGORE'S CASTLE? HIS FIRST GOOD IMPRESSION TURNED INTO A NON ENDING OBSESSION!" Papyrus announced.

Sans looked to you and then back to Papyrus. "the reason i followed around (y/n) throughout her entire journey was because i promised tori that i would. not because i had an ongoing obsession over her," Sans replied.

You remembered how he told you about that at the MTT Resort in Hotland right before you entered the core. You still felt a little sad that he had other intentions besides being your friend. Even so, the past didn't change the present. You still had your suspicions about the way he feels about you.

"I'M SURE THAT THE TWO OF YOU WOULD RATHER BE OFF BY YOURSELVES THAN HERE TO COMFORT ME! SURE, I'M HAPPY THAT MY BROTHER ISN'T AS SAD ANYMORE, BUT EVER SINCE HE STARTED HANGING WITH (Y/N) SO MUCH, BAD THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING TO ME! SO, JUST GO AND LEAVE ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF!" Papyrus yelled at you and Sans. Sans had the word guilt written across his face.

"i'm… really sorry about that bro… however, you know as much as i do that i value you more than anybody else. tell ya what, when i get back after hangin' with (y/n), i'll do whatever you wanna do for the entire day," Sans promised.

Papyrus still wasn't convinced. "YEAH, YOU WON'T COME BACK. YOU'LL NEVER STOP 'HANGIN''. DON'T THINK I DON'T GET HOW THIS WORKS," Papyrus growled.

Sans looked to you and then back at his brother. He couldn't decide on what he was going to do. Was he going to do the brotherly thing and comfort his brother, or will he fulfill his promise to you? He was never good at promises and this was one of those times when the promise really got in his way. He heaved a sigh.

"i'll be back tomorrow. if i'm not, you can chew me out for as long as you want and i'll serve you for an entire day. i will do whatever you ask and i will actually do work. please, just understand this one time, okay?" asked Sans.

Papyrus now seemed to cheer up a little. He turned back to Sans. "VERY WELL, SANS! I'M SURE THAT I CAN TRUST YOU THIS ONE TIME! HOWEVER, YOU MUST BE BACK TOMORROW!" Papyrus then dashed back into the kitchen and finally was able to make the spaghetti he was trying to make all morning.

As you and Sans walk back out the door, he sighs again. You fall into step with Sans and looked him in the eye sockets. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"i know. however, i always try to keep my promises. besides, i still think that you're worth it," Sans told you as he tried to cheer himself up.

The morning was far behind you and you began to wonder what time it was. The cinnamon bun from earlier wasn't enough to keep you satisfied forever. You look back to Sans.

"Hey Sans, if you want to get your mind off of what just happened, let's get a bite to eat!" You suggest.

"that cinna-bun not enough for ya? sure. however, i'm not sure if you'd like to go back to grillby's. why don't we go to the mtt resort for old time's sake? maybe we could rent a room or something there for a night," sans replied with a shrug.

"The MTT Resort? Oh yeah! You did take me there! Uh… Okay!" You answered him. "Are you going to do your code jumping to get us there…?" you questioned immediately after.

Sans nodded and snapped his fingers. The two of you were sorta drawn into this weird dimension in only a second. The numbers and letters came back and Sans navigated his way through the numbers and letters trying to find something specific. You look around and point to the different code names for everything. Sans would explain what each of them were for and how they worked. However, to you, it made absolutely no sense. Once he found the MTT Resort, he grabbed onto your hand to warp the two of you out of the Digiverse. Only, once you were out of the code, you found yourself in a different problem. Mettaton.

"HELLO! BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES, WELCOME TO THE SHOW WHERE YOU GET TO WATCH ME BEHIND THE SCENES DOING MY JOB AS THE SUPER AWESOME STAR WITH A RESORT! I SHALL BE INTERACTING WITH SOME OF MY EMPLOYEES HERE AND- WAIT A SECOND," Mettaton said to the camera. He turned and looked to you and Sans who were standing directly behind him.

"Was Sans and (y/n) supposed to be in this shot?" asked the camera guy.

"UH… SURE! WHY NOT? WE GET TO CHAT WITH OUR FAVORITE COMEDIAN AND THE ANGEL OF LIGHT FROM ABOVE WHO SHATTERED THE BARRIER!" Mettaton improvised poetically.

Sans flinched at the last sentence. It sounded familiar…

"Okay," the camera guy said pointing the camera towards Sans and you. You could feel your back stiffen up when the camera caught a sight of your face.

"SANSY, SANSY, SANSY, WELCOME TO THE SHOW! I BASICALLY ASK YOU AND HER A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS THAT YOU HAVE TO ANSWER BEFORE I GO INTO MY RESORT TO SHOW MY LOVELY VIEWERS WHAT I DO!" Mettaton explained.

Sans shrugged again. "if they're just a few questions, i guess, it couldn't hurt," he replied.

The butterflies were crazy, but after the first five minutes of questions, you got used to it. However, it was a very long interview and Mettaton probably still had hours of questions. Sans, being a skeleton, was surprisingly doing it very well. You were starving and wanted something to eat so badly that Mettaton could practically hear your stomach complain, but he ignored it.

"SO, UH, WHY DID YOU COME TO THE MAGNIFICENT METTATON RESORT TODAY?" asked Mettaton.

"do you always ask people why they come?" asked Sans.

"YES."

"we just came to get a bite to eat and a room," Sans told Mettaton honestly.

Mettaton gasped. "WE?! WAIT A SECOND! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! THIS IS A DATE BETWEEN YOU AND (Y/N)!"

The butterflies are back yet again… Was it a date? No really, was it? You wondered. Sans gave nothing away unlike you.

"i guess, some people might put it that way. however, if you don't wrap up this interview, i won't be able to get back to my "date", you know," Sans stated.

Mettaton smirks. "SO, YOU ADMIT IT! YOU ARE ON A DATE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT APPEARS AS IF SANS HAS BEEN DATING (Y/N) BEHIND OUR BACKS THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"Stop it…," you mumble half-hoping Mettaton would hear you. He didn't. Sans, on the other hand, did. He pointed back to the resort and while Mettaton was chattering on and on, you walk off and Sans follows after leaving an out to lunch sign on the camera. Mettaton finally opened his eyes and realizes that Sans put the sign on the camera. He growled as he tore the sign off of the camera and crumpled it up, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it numerous times. "THAT STUPID SKELETON WILL RUE THE DAY HE DECIDED TO DITCH MY SHOW! ME! METTATON! GRRRRRRRRRR!" The camera guy giggled and Mettaton stopped. He looked back at the camera awkwardly suddenly realizing that it was still filming live footage.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE CAMERA WAS ROLLING?!" demanded Mettaton.

"I didn't say anything because your ratings increased dramatically when you threw that tantrum," the camera guy answered.

"OH? THEY DID? THROWING TANTRUMS GETS YOU POPULARITY? SOMEHOW, I DON'T THINK THAT'S HOW IT WORKS… HUH."

As you and Sans sigh with relief at being rid of Mettaton, the two of you decide to get supper (you had been standing there so long that it was way past lunchtime…). The food at the restaurant there was expensive, but somehow, Sans was able to foot the bill.

You dug into your food as soon as it arrived. As hard as it was, you didn't gulp it down in two bites. You ate it at a regular pace. Sans didn't get anything because, you know, he's a skeleton. He only chugged a bottle of ketchup.

Both of you could obviously remember the last time the two of you were here. However, unlike now, there was something to say. After everything that was said, nobody felt like talking. You were just thankful for the food and were thankful for the company of Sans. When you finally finished your food, you stretched and stood up from your seat.

"so, uh, done with this place?" asked Sans.

"Yeah. I'm stuffed with Glamburgers," you state.

Sans had that look on his face again. ANOTHER PUN! "i guess that you made a mis- **steak** in eating so many."

You giggled again at the pun. His puns were somewhat terrible, but there was something about him telling them that made you laugh every time he said something funny. He looked satisfied with his pun and stood to his feet once again.

"i don't really feel like using a shortcut to get back to snowdin. besides, i did tell my bro that i'd be back tomorrow. maybe we could get a room for the night?" Sans asked with a shrug.

You thought for a long minute. Your obvious answer was yes, but what did he exactly did he mean by sharing the room. Maybe Papyrus was more right than he thought…

"Uh…, sure. I don't really have anywhere else to be. We just can't get caught by Mettaton again…," you answer.

After renting out a room for the night, you and Sans enter and Sans closes the door and locks it. This made you somewhat uncomfortable. You wondered if it was just habit. However, his next sentence definitely went against that theory.

"listen, i gotta ask… it's about… what mettaton said."


	5. Part 5

Part 5

You recalled the robot and wished you could forget. There was something about the way he brought it up that made you sorta feel awkward. Where was this going?

"i know that this may seem sorta out of character, but, like i said, i had to ask. this is probably the only place in the entire building that isn't in danger of being mettaton approached," he explained.

"Well, what about that conversation with Mettaton?" you asked trying to sound casual. Your pounding heart almost couldn't take the intensity of the stare you were getting from Sans.

"...well, he's a real ro-butt sometimes and obviously has a screw loose somewhere and is just plain obnoxious!" he said as if to try to lessen the tension that was building up. You smile slightly at the brutal, comical honesty towards Mettaton.

"Yeah, but weren't you going to say something else?" you ask.

"nope. nothing else."

THAT WAS IT?! You thought he was lying, but how could you ever tell? He was the master of twisting the truth and making up excuses. He could be telling the truth, he might not. You turn and look around the room and finally inspect the details. There were these two HUMONGOUS beds and television sat between them against the wall. There was a wall sized window to replace the wall with giant curtains hanging off to the sides and the other walls were painted just plain white. The floor also had a white carpet. There was a lamp on a wooden stool, a few books (they don't interest you one bit), a phone book, a bathroom, and a built-in shelf in one of the white walls. It looked like a hotel room.

Sans had found the remote to the TV and was clicking through the three channels that was on it. They were all about Mettaton. The very thought of that robot made you want to cringe. Sans simply threw the remote at you like you did only a day before. Had it only been a day? It felt like forever… Getting stuck in a blizzard telling stories, Papyrus and his spaghetti making attempts that failed, Mettaton, and then now. You turned off the TV and flopped onto the bed closest to the window wall.

"yeah, i can relate to that," Sans said in response.

You didn't want to stay awake any longer. You took off the coat Sans gave you (that you were now wearing around your waist because of the heat and neither of you wanting to hold it), threw it onto the floor, and drowned your face into the pillow. Sans hopped onto the other bed as if he were agreeing with you.

"I'm tired… I'm going to sleep…," you told him just to be sure he knew.

"okay. you should probably rest up for the trip back to snowdin," Sans said as he threw his jacket onto the floor on top of the one he gave you.

Silence. There was pure silence. You began to drift away to Dreamville and you could barely remember you were still awake. The last thing you heard from the outside world before falling asleep was "'night, (y/n)"

Surprisingly, the dream itself was completely black. There was nothing. You reached out expecting to touch something, but not even air was present. You quickly retract your hand and stand still. Maybe if you stayed here, someone would come. You called for help, but nobody came… You sat onto the ground without feeling anything except for loneliness.

You called out for Papyrus… He didn't come. You called out for Undyne… She didn't come. You begged for Toriel… She didn't come.

You cry for Sans… He didn't- no. Someone was there. You ran trying to find out where this presence was. You were running for what seemed like forever when suddenly…,

 _Click!_

The lights came on and you found yourself running on a treadmill. You were confused and then suddenly remembered. Sans' room… He got ya. You looked at a sign on the treadmill. It said that the truth was you got owned nerd. It was exactly the same as last time except for the little heart at the end. Sans never drew a heart on the paper! A little note at the bottom said for you to look on the back. You turn over the note that reads 'Meet me in my secret lab. -Sans.

You looked over to the light switch. It came on on its own! Papyrus wasn't there! You looked out the window. There was nobody else there in Snowdin! Right about then, you figured out it was a dream. You closed your eyes and tried to open them to wake up, but you were still in Sans' room. You sigh and walk out the door.

Out the front door and around the back to the secret door and you fit the key into the lock. You unlock the door and strolled into the lab. Sans was standing in the back and looking up at his machine that wasn't covered up this time. Sans glanced back to you. "hey."

"Uh… Hey… What is it you wanted me for…? Why aren't there other people other than us in the universe…?" you asked.

"this is a dream. you know it's a dream. what did you expect to see in the dream? only a few people can control what they dream about. i'm not one of those people. my nightmares make sure that i don't have control over anything," Sans told you.

You begin to wonder. If all of this was happening in your mind, how did it feel so real and how come Sans was talking to you like he would if you were conscious? It all made no sense to you. However, as he said, it was dream. How many can control what they dream about?

"anyway, i called you down here to test a theory of mine. This machine/capsule thingy is a device i've been trying to get to work for, uh…, years. i told you that story about me being gaster's lab assistant. well, this is only one of the machines he made. it's also one of the most advanced he's ever made. you wanna take a guess at what it is?" Sans asks.

You figured that because of Gaster being the Royal Scientist and had many experiments that involved determination, the machine was determination powered. However, it still didn't help much as to what it did. You took a wild stab in the dark. "Is it a machine that helps you to manipulate the code within the barrier or control space and time in any way?"

"well, it has nothing to do with code. the time and space part is kinda right. it's a determination powered timeline traveller. of course, that's a kinda long name. i just call it the time hopper," he replied.

You giggled. "It makes me think of a timeline grasshopper!"

"it's purpose is to hop around through the grasses of the timelines. i guess that you could see it that way. we just need to put a couple of wings on it and some giant, springy legs. we'll paint it green or brown, put a couple of antennae on it, and then we have a timeline grasshopper!" Sans replied.

You giggled. Sans went back to explaining what his machine did. "the timeline traveller basically uses the determination from two really determined people to go to any timeline that they wanna go. there is a reason i was keeping this machine, but i haven't had much success. the void isn't exactly a timeline or a place in general that's easy to reach without tearing open the fabric of space and time. it would be **tear** able if that happened. also, there's only one of me. i have a lot of determination, but not enough to power this machine. that's the main reason why gaster gave me determination as well as himself. he's gone now, though. that's why i wanted to ask if you could lend me a hand," Sans explained.

"Of course! How does the thing work? How do I give it determination?" you ask.

"oh, you just have to walk in. it will scan your soul and the more determination it senses, the further and longer it can go. i'll control where we go for now because i'm not sure if you know how to control where this thing goes. after you," Sans said as he extended his arm towards that machine.

As you step into it, you suddenly feel more like it's a dream. You feel light and you don't feel pain and everything is done without you even thinking. As Sans steps in next to you, you feel lighter. He typed a bunch of random numbers on a keyboard and the machine's door closed and light began to flicker on and off really fast. You clung to Sans' arm and looked around in bewilderment. He grabs onto your hand firmly.

"it's just the determination scanners. they're harmless. besides, this isn't the dangerous part i'm worried about."

"Wait, it isn't?!" you demanded.

When the machine began to move and lurch in and out of different universes, he grasps your hand harder. "please, just trust me this one time… if this works, you won't regret it."

With that being said, you take a deep breath. It was too late to go back now. It felt real again. You felt sweat form at your forehead and your hands shook slightly. Was it going to end?

"nearly there…," Sans said after a few moments that seemed like a few centuries.

 _CRASH!_

The machine stopped dead and the lights went out. The door opened and sunlight poured in through the door. You finally felt your racing heart slow to a regular pace and your hands stop shaking. Sans guides you out of the machine. You haven't had that much of a fright since you were stuck in the elevator to the True Lab. When you open your eyes, you realize why Sans said that it's be worth it.

A tropical paradise surrounded you and Sans. The flowers were beautiful and butterflies danced around you. Sunlight flickered through the canopy and colors were everywhere. It was very quiet. There was nothing but plants and butterflies. Sans looked back to you.

"actually, there was another reason i wanted to take you with me. i wanted to show this place. i'm sure that it beats going to grillby's for a date."

"A date?! Since when did you start calling our hang-outs a date…?" you ask.

"ever since you knocked on my door to stay the night at my house the day before the blizzard. i'd say that each time we get together anymore is a date. i thought you knew."

"N-No…," you answer. Your cheeks begin to heat up and your emotions began to go crazy as you tried not to act flustered.

"i thought that you had figured it out by now that i loved you…," Sans finally answered.

"You do…? This is just a dream, right…? This isn't going to really happen when I wake up, is it…?" you ask half wishing that it wasn't a dream. You felt all the butterflies in your stomach die instantly as you ruined the moment. Everything began to fade to blackness again as you slowly regained consciousness.

"is this going to be a dream forever? couldn't it be real? it is kinda up to you. will you say anything or will you sit and wait? although, i do have a question before you wake up. how happy do you think you'll be if you don't say something…?" asked Sans as the world faded.

You knew that you would be miserable the rest of your life. You took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The Sans from your dream looked straight into your eyes and shrugged. "welp, all good things must end, unfortunately. i love ya, (y/n). though this is a dream, that fact can't become any more true than it already is."

You cherished the words. You played the words over and over and smiled. "I love you too, Sans…"

You opened your eyes and blinked the sleep from your eyes. Sans was leaning against his pillow on the opposite bed and opened an eye socket when you sat up. The sweat from your dream was still there and the words still echoed in your mind leaving you with this dreamy feeling.

"you look like you had quite the dream, huh?" asked Sans.

"Yeah, it was crazy," you reply as you continued to think about the words from Sans. How real was the dream? A dream, a future dream, or a message? However, what Sans said about telling about your feelings stuck in your mind the hardest and loudest. This wasn't the moment. Waiting for the perfect moment was going to be harder than you thought. You decided to change the subject. "Um…, what about you?"

"i slept fine. so, uh, mornin'," Sans stated.

You had no idea what to say. You hoped the comment would get Sans to start up a conversation. However, based on the way Sans was talking to you, you felt like he didn't either. You continued by rolling out another subject.

"So, what's the plan for today?" you asked.

Sans sat up straight and looked to the clock. It was about nine in the morning. You wondered how he brought himself to wake up so early. For all you knew, he never fell asleep and was just lying to you again. Wouldn't be surprising. "well, i'd say that paps won't be steamed at me if i came back to the house around noon. thankfully, today he has that training session with undyne. that should keep his mind off of me being late if we take longer than he expects."

"I still think we should get going. I don't really feel like code jumping there, though," you said hoping that he wouldn't ask why. You just didn't really wanna end the day yet.

"funny. neither did i. we can just walk through waterfall to get back to snowdin. shouldn't take us too long. about two hours at the most. let's go check out of the hotel, avoid mettaton, and then get the show on the road," Sans said as he tossed on his jacket that he had thrown onto the floor from the night before. You picked up the other jacket and tied it around your waist again.

"Okay," you replied. The daunting task of telling him your feelings was now standing in front of you. What were you going to do? If you were going to do this seemingly impossible task, when? How? Yet, there was something about Sans this morning that made you think that he knew something else. You didn't think he had the power to manipulate other people's dreams… Why did he act like he knew something you didn't?


	6. Part 6

Part 6

As you and Sans sneak out of the hotel room and check out of the hotel, you notice that Mettaton was still there. He was just standing outside and had changed forms. The day before, he was a rectangle. Today, he had a humanoid form. Apparently, he was able to change between forms at will. There was no backway, unfortunately… Sans sighed.

Mettaton walked into the building and spied Sans. He smirked. "Hello, Sans… How was the room that you and (y/n) were sharing…?"

"it was fine. can you let us leave now? i'm not really feeling up to a four hour interview this morning," Sans told him.

"Oh! So sorry about yesterday! No hard feelings, right?" asked Mettaton as he stuck out his hand to Sans.

"about what?"

"Why, what I said on camera in front of the entire Underground! I've met a couple people on the road this morning who agreed with me, though. To be honest, I think you should be thanking me!" Mettaton said.

Sans eyed him oddly and ignored Mettaton's hand. "we've got places to be. i've got brothers to appease," Sans stated as he grabbed onto your hand and led you to the door. You didn't hesitate.

"You know, I'm not the only one who thinks that the two of you are an absolutely adorable couple! However, I don't care if you agree or disagree. I just wanted to let you know that I will do whatever I believe is necessary to get the two of you together! Whether if I have permission… or not…," Mettaton explained to you and Sans. Sans looked back at the robot.

"like what?"

"Gee, I don't know! Well, I shouldn't be holding you up on your way back to Snowdin! Toodles!" Mettaton said as he left with a wave.

You look to Sans. "What was that about? What did he mean?" you asked.

"i have no idea… something tells me that i really don't wanna know at the same time… welp, we oughta be going now anyway."

"How did he know we were going to Snowdin? Did we say something about that yesterday?" you asked.

"hm… did we…? wait. he did not… i really hope he didn't…," Sans said as he facepalmed himself.

"What?" you asked.

Sans pointed to a security camera up in the corner of the room. He then whispers to you, "don't you think that they put one of those in each of the rooms in this building. don't you think he has access to each of them and was listening in on the conversations we had last night?"

You suddenly realize what he meant. You two didn't tell him about going to Snowdin at all yesterday. He had watched the security tapes… It would be in his nature to do so.

"maybe it'd be better if we code jumped back to my house after all… if anyone knows what he did or if he did anything, it's papyrus," Sans told you.

You sighed. So much for the romantic walk… It was too much to hope for anyway. You nod sadly. "Okay…"

"yeah… i don't really want to either, but i'm interested in what mettaton did or is going to do. the only way i can figure it out is by going back. besides, we still had fun on our "date", right?"

"Yeah. More fun than the last two weeks of my life. Maybe we could hang out again next week. I just remembered that I've got a lot of work to get caught up on…," you told Sans.

"you want me to just drop you off at your house or something?"

"No… I've got something to do in Snowdin. You wouldn't mind hopping me over to Snowdin with you would you?" you asked.

Sans shook his head and snapped his fingers. The two of you were among the letters and numbers going for a walk. You looked around. Nobody else was there. Nobody else to accompany you. Felt a lot like the beginning of your dream where there was nobody… except for Sans. However, this time, nobody said a word. There was nothing to say. It was just go to Snowdin and then not see each other again for a while. As soon as you were there, Sans sort of stares at you for a moment. He sighs slightly and waves. "welp, it's been fun. i guess i'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah. Bye…," you answer as you turn away. As hard as it is, you refuse to look back. You shivered. You had given back Sans' coat and the freezing chill of Snowdin shot through you, but the coldness was nothing compared to the loneliness you now felt.

You stumbled into Grillby's and look around. There was nobody there except for Grillby who was wiping down the counter. He looked up at you. You sat down on the stool. Back to where you were two days ago…

"Based on the look on your face, it didn't go the way you hoped," Grillby stated as he looked at you.

"Nope… It was awesome. Heh… Sans did hang out with me just like you said he would. I almost thought that it became more than what we planned. I thought he started to like me… the way I liked him… Maybe it's a dream," you said as you buried your face into your arms on the counter.

Grillby put down the rag he was using to clean the counter and sat down across from you. "Alright, what happened?"

You sat up and looked at him. You could always trust Grillby. By an unknown force, you blurt out everything that happened. "I went to his house like you told me and ended up spending the night on his couch. The entire day the next day we were together. The two of us actually got trapped in the Snowdin Shop during the storm yesterday, but it was the greatest experience ever. Something told me he didn't want to end it all like me. However, because of Mettaton, we're now apart again…"

"Mettaton? You mean the guy who's always on at six in the morning and 3 in the afternoon?" he asked.

You nodded. Grillby didn't seem surprised. He continued. "I don't see his show much because of my sleeping hours and working hours. However, from what I've seen, he's very flamboyant, showy, and definitely tries to go all-out on pleasing his fans. What'd he do?"

"Well, he sort of threatened us. He said that he was going to get us together whether if we approved of what he did or not. He knew more about something than he should have because he was spying on us and because of the way he is, we got worried that he'd be broadcasting whatever he happened to hear. Because of this, Sans and I came back to Snowdin and I could tell that Sans thought that it'd be better if we stayed away from each other for the time being…," you explained.

Grillby nods to himself. "I can see that happening. Well, it may sound strange, but I actually think you should stay away from Sans for the time being."

You sat up on the stool. Why would he tell you to avoid Sans?! "Why would you want me to avoid him?!"

"That's not quite what I meant. What I mean is that you should just sort of lay low for a couple of days. Haven't you ever seen those movies? How someone doesn't realize another person's value until they are far apart which increases the desire to be together again?" asked Grillby

You tilt your head. "I guess that I have, but I do have a question for you. How do you know so much about romance?"

"My daughter forces me to watch all of those romance movies. I usually don't have a problem with them, but my wife thinks that I should become a matchmaker now…"

You giggled. Grillby the matchmaker. "That'd be funny if that were to happen!"

"I'd rather not talk about that… Well, unless if there's anything else you wanna talk about, I'd suggest that you returned to your home in Hotland," Grillby told you as he returned to wiping down the counter.

"Okay…"

You walk out the door and begin the long walk to Hotland. It was hot as usual and your house seemed really puny compared to the huge lab that Alphys lived in. You could hear Undyne yelling from inside and then there was a loud explosion. You decided not to ask and just went into your house.

As you sat around your house being bored, you got a phone call. It was from Papyrus! You picked it up and answered. "Hey, Papyrus."

"(Y/N)! GLAD I COULD REACH YOU! I AM CALLING ABOUT SANS!" Papyrus explained. You sighed as you remembered how bored and lonely you were now that he was gone.

"What about him?"

"HE SAYS THAT HE WANTED ME TO PASS ON A MESSAGE ABOUT HOW METTATON HASN'T SAID ANYTHING YET. THAT WAS IT."

"Oh," you reply. You were both relieved and disappointed.

"WHAT'S WRONG? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus questioned when he heard your response.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," you told him.

"YEAH… THAT'S WHAT SANS SAYS WHEN SOMETHING'S WRONG. WHAT'S UP?"

You thought for a second. Papyrus did sort of know about your feelings towards his older brother, but to what extent? How much should you tell him? He's your friend. You decided that you should say something even if it wasn't the entire story.

"I've been a little lonely ever since Sans went away. I have nothing to do and, to be honest, I had a lot of fun yesterday!" you told him.

"OH! WELL, I SHOULD APOLOGIZE ABOUT YESTERDAY TOO… I WAS OVERREACTING! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT I SAID. YOU'RE WELCOME BACK HERE ANY TIME!" he chirped.

"Aw… Thank you!" you reply.

"WELL, If THAT'S ALL THEN I'LL BE SEEING YOU."

"Bye, Papyrus!"

 _Click…_

You smiled. Papyrus was pretty cool. However, you then remembered, you were alone. You agreed to be alone. What now? With no other ideas, you plopped onto the couch to think of some ideas. Nothing came to your mind. As the emptiness of your brain started to get to you, you finally decided to just take a well-deserved nap. Thankfully, that was the one thing that came easily.


	7. Part 6 and a half

Part 6.5

 _From now on, Sans is just going to talk normally like everyone else. My computer is going crazy trying to fix all of the lowercase letters, so yeah. Thanks for all of the support on this so far! I love you guys!_

 **(Sans' POV)**

Man, I had thought that Mettaton would have done or said somethin', but i found nothin'. Maybe his goal was to just get me away from (y/n). If that's the case, he succeeded. I admit that i have been… holding certain things back from her… However, I'm not the one to say stuff like that out loud. In dreams, sure. In real life, no way.

What did I mean by dreams? Well, I did have one about her. It was sort of weird. It was the one I had back at the hotel. I was wandering around the Waterfall area and I found (y/n) sitting alone on a bench. She was crying and was huddled up in a ball. Naturally, I went over and asked her what was wrong. When I got no reply, I started talking. You know, like when Papyrus has a bad dream or something. I was just trying to get her mind off of what was bugging her so much. Finally, she raised her head to look at me and she still didn't say anything. However, based on the way she was looking at me, there was only one question she was asking.

"Why are you here? What made you want to make me happy?"

Of course, I had no idea how I got there, so I answered that I didn't know. She blinked and looked away again. Right about at that moment I figured out that it was a dream and that this wasn't actually happening. I didn't know what to do anymore. I wasn't expecting for anything to progress or change until…

"Sans…, I like you a lot, but… You don't like me anymore… That's what he said…"

I glanced back over at her. What? Okay, who would tell a lie like that. I know I lie sometimes, but for the greater good. This guy apparently thought it was okay to speak trash for other people! I sat down next to her and shook my head.

"Who told you that?"

"A… A yellow flower told me…"

Flowey? The name flew through my mind and I wanted to rip that weed out of the ground. I thought he said he wasn't interested in being evil anymore! Well, he only promised he wasn't going to kill or reset… Nobody said he couldn't tell lies…

"Listen, you know as well as I do that you shouldn't listen to that thing! It's just a dirty double-crosser. Besides, why are you listening to Flowey?"

(y/n) looked over again. She had a pain in her eyes that I almost couldn't stand to look at. What had the flower done? She finally replies.

"H-He said… That if you ever said that you care about me at all… he'd kill me because that's not how the world works… He said humans can't be with monsters and monsters can't be with humans… Even if they could be together…, they only break each other's hearts… He said that it's easier to just forget or to die rather than be together because it's not the first time he's seen it happen…"

My mind froze. Okay, this thing first wants everyone to die, now it wants to kill all monster and human relationships. What was wrong with this thing?

"I still don't think you should listen. Did he tell you why he wanted to do this?"

"It's because… He once had a friend, but… she only ended up betraying him… and she was partially the reason that he became a flower and he… he said that if it happens again, it'll be all his fault…"

Wait. He was friends with a human once? Suddenly, it didn't sound at all like he was lying. It sounded real. She begins to cry again and turned away. I didn't know what to do. Something wasn't right. There was only one way to find out what was happening.

"Well, that freaky flower's only been telling freaky lies. The truth is that I do like you and that I have no idea why he would think that way. Who cares about what he said, we can take him on again if he challenges us, right?"

Out of the blue, she stood up. Her feet weren't touching the ground, her expression was pure evil, her face and clothes completely changed, and her eyes turned red. I jumped to my feet and lost my balance out of surprise. It wasn't (y/n). It was that girl from those dreams again. Holding up that knife and swinging it around everywhere just looking for my soul that it wanted so badly to stab. She laughed.

"I knew you were an idiot but I thought that even you couldn't feel this way! Wow… Smiley trash bag and my perfect host… Makes this all too easy… This world will perish yet because you dared to feel this way! I, on the other hand, can't feel this. All I can feel is LOVE… Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Chara raised a knife to the air and I summoned a gaster blaster. However, all the fight was sucked out of me in an instant. I was planted to the ground and Flowey appeared with its ridiculous grin.

"Howdy! I thought that I warned you! I thought I specifically told you to **stay away from the human**. Now look at what you've gotten yourself into! Not my fault I guess!" Flowey turned to Chara. "Have fun…" He cackled and disappeared into the ground.

Chara stood only a few feet away and grinned. "Oh, I will…"

I fell out of the bed at the hotel and remembered that it was a dream. I was breathing heavily and looked over at (y/n). I walked over to her. She was curled up in the sheets and was smiling. Heh. Why couldn't I sleep like that? But, what did the dream mean? I grabbed onto her hand gently.

"I'll make sure nothing happens… No harm from that flower or that person will come to you and I will protect you from anything and everything. Just trust me on this…"

So I did love her. More than anyone else. Whatever this dream meant, it only made my desire to keep her safe even stronger.

"I love ya, (y/n). Though for you this is a dream, that fact can't become any more true than it already is."

Almost as if in reply she said ever so softly, "I love you too, Sans…"


	8. Part 7

You wake up the next morning on your couch. There was a loud, obnoxious noise coming from outside that caught your attention. Mettaton was rapping on the window. You sighed and walked up to the window and opened it. Mettaton jumped through the window and closed the window tightly as he looked around. Was this a hidden camera show?!

"Excuse me, but have you seen a comical skeleton anywhere?!" he demanded.

You shake your head no and the humanoid robot growls. "Blast it! I was hoping to ask him something. I was expecting to find him here after I checked Snowdin. He wasn't there either. I looked through the forest and searched through the video cameras that Alphys had planted all over the Underground, but I found nothing!" Mettaton explains. He puts on a fedora and a trench coat. He runs his hand over a magnifying glass. You wonder what the getup is for. You decided to play along.

"Well, Sherlock, I doubt he's going to be in Hotland. Where have you looked? Have you searched, I don't know, his house?" you asked.

Mettaton gasped and then plucked you from the ground. He pointed towards the door. "An excellent suggestion (y/n)! Time for us to set out!" he yelled.

"Wait! What do you mean we?!" you demanded.

"You're coming with me!"

"Why?!"

"Why? What kind of a question is that?! It's obvious that you and Sans are supposed to be together! Plus, my show needs some romantic action! Come on!" Mettaton said as he carried you away from your house.

"So, this IS a hidden camera show! I knew it! Put me down!" you yelled, but Mettaton had no intentions on listening. Through Hotland and into Waterfall being carried by a robot in a fedora and a trench coat.

As the echo flowers went flying by, you tried to gaze at the surroundings. Mettaton would charge past a few people and you'd apologize as you quickly sped out of view and the thought of stopping suddenly sounded ten times better for more than one reason.

Mettaton dug his heels into the ground and you finally were put back onto the ground. You were completely through the Waterfall area and you were just outside of the place where you battled Papyrus. You remembered Papyrus and giggled.

"Alright, I actually do have some business to conduct in Snowdin. However, getting to see Papy again always makes me smile… All the paperwork I have to sign for these new parts that Alphys asked me to get is worth it," Mettaton explained.

So Mettaton didn't just come to set you up with Sans. Well, he is a busy guy. "I guess that's understandable as popular as you are."

"I know! I'm the only star in the Underground! Of course, this is such hard work! It's also **F** **A** **B** **U** **L** **O** **U** **S** **!** " Mettaton yelled showing off a pose.

The two of you stroll into Snowdin and you spot Sans and Papyrus' house. You sucked in a breath and braced yourself. Mettaton knocked on the door. Papyrus answered.

"OH! METTATON! I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU! AND YOU BROUGHT (Y/N) TOO! HOW EXCITING! COME ON IN!" Papyrus announced as he opened the door wider for the two of you.

"Thank you, Papy dear! By the way, how has your brother been?" asked Mettaton with a glimmer in his eye.

"EH… HE'S BEEN BETTER…," Papyrus explained to the robot star. You begin to wonder. Was this about you?

Mettaton blinked almost as if he were celebrating a silent victory. "Well, where is he? (Y/n) here was curious…"

Papyrus eyes you suspiciously and you sighed. Why Mettaton? Just why? "WELL, HE'S NOT HERE. ACTUALLY, HE DIDN'T SAY A WORD TO ME SINCE YESTERDAY. IT'S VERY UNLIKE HIM…"

Mettaton looked to you and took off his fedora and put it on your head. He also gave you the trench coat and the magnifying glass. Then, he took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over your eyes. He stood nodding to himself. "Now, Private M is going to have to leave YOU in charge of this next case. Operation: Locating Comical Skelebro. Are you up to it?"

"Uh-"

"GOOD! Now, you go search Snowdin! Find that boyfriend of yours!" Mettaton chirped.

As you stepped out into the snow, the trench coat defended you from getting cold. You looked over at Grillby's. A good place to start! You were starting to like the whole detective thing, so you tucked your hair into your shirt to add to the disguise and stuck your hands in your pockets after putting a fake pipe into your mouth (don't worry, it's fake). Almost out of nowhere, a saxophone background began to play to really set the mood. You half-hoped that it was a hidden camera show because you felt so cool. The music stops instantly when you silently opened the door to Grillby's and looked around cautiously. There was an open table just in the corner of the restaurant. Perfect for eavesdropping on other people's conversations and finding clues. You sat down and looked towards the bar. Bingo. Sans was here.

Sans heaved a sigh and looked depressed. He was clutching a ketchup bottle in his hand and was staring at it. It was the one you gave him a couple of days ago. Maybe he was thinking about you… He summoned over Grillby and, being Sans' best friend, Grillby hardly hesitated.

"What's the matter, Sans? You're looking a little down…," Grillby stated.

"I'm just a little **rattled** from last night. I'm good, though. So, uh… 'Sup?" he asked.

"What's been up is you lately. Even on your bad days, you don't look like this. There's something wrong. Is it Papyrus? Is it Undyne? Did she break another couch? Is it (y/n)?"

Sans hesitated slightly before answering. "Well, (y/n) has been crossing my mind… a lot more than usual… Also, it's new that I've been having dreams that are both good and bad… about her…," he explained.

You listened in closer. They were talking about you. Anything about you interested you.

"Dreams?" asked Grillby.

"Yeah. Last night, you could say that I kinda had a future dream that hasn't happened yet, but there was another dream too that felt too real… The one where I think we both die…," he continued.

"I'm interested," Grillby said as he sat down across from Sans. How was it that Grillby always got caught up in the love triangles. Because he knows everyone and he's good at keeping secrets is why.

Sans explained the sunshine dream and the nightmare that you knew nothing about. Then he gave his perspective on everything that happened over the last few days. Grillby listened intently and you began to wonder where all of this was leading. He finally came to the conclusion and you leaned in closer.

"So, what are you saying by all of this?" asked Grillby.

"Well…, I think I'm in love with her… I'm pretty sure that she likes me…," he answered.

Grillby nodded. "Thought so."

"I just dunno. I've never liked anyone this way before. It's never been my style and now…," his voice sort of trailed off.

Your heart bubbled. He loved you after all! You tried with all of your might to not scream happily. Instead, you continued to try to get more information. A good detective doesn't quit until they get every detail.

"I just have no guts. I'm so spineless. I'm a numbskull. It's too complicated for a guy like me to sort this out," Sans said.

"Have you said anything?" asked Grillby already knowing the answer.

"Sorta."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not gonna say."

Grillby nodded. You were curious. Did he say? The dream that you had? Was that connected to this? Well, that didn't really matter now. Sans wasn't exactly in the mood to talk anymore. You were walking on air as you left the restaurant. Nothing could get better!

Suddenly, your foot got caught on something. You lurched forward and landed on your face. Something was behind you and was laughing. You look up angrily to see an old friend of yours.

"Hey, (y/n). Having fun in your perfect ending without me…?" asked a familiar voice.

"W-Wait… I thought you weren't going to ruin this for me… for us!" you told the flower defiantly.

Flowey chuckled at your response. He used one of his roots to pluck you from the ground and he watched you struggle and yell helplessly. Without many options, you called for help. Anybody. Flowey looks around and shrugs.

"Sorry, I didn't catch you during rush hour. I guess that nobody's coming! However, it's not you who I have a problem with. I don't have the power to reset anymore! Be happy! There's just one teensy-weensy problem! I don't exactly have a soul…," Flowey said as he stared down at his flower self with disgust.

You struggled to see his point. What did he want? What did he REALLY want? "Flowey, are you just going to leave me to guess about what you're going to do or are you going to tell me?"

Flowey glanced around and shrugged again. "Gee…, I have no idea… I just think that it'd be more fun this way. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, I might if it really comes down to it. You're just the bait. Maybe it'd be best if you kept your mouth shut! I have a greater purpose for all of this…," Flowey replied with a smirk. He holds you tighter in his grasp as he climbs onto you as a tree and takes full control of your body. You cry. You weep. Nobody can hear you.

You force yourself to look back despite that fact that it hurt more than you could bare. With all of your determination, you screamed one name. One syllable. One word. "SANS!"

Flowey smirked at you again and crawled up close to your ear. "Do you really think he'll ever find you…? Do you really think he cares enough…? You're such an idiot."

"N-No…"

"Do you really think he'll save you?"


	9. Part 8

Part 8

"S-Sans…?" you asked weakly as you opened your eyes. Everything was pitch black again. Flowey had dragged you through Snowdin Forest and somehow brought you into the ruins. You were lying on top of the bed of flowers. The place where you started. You sat up and looked around. Flowey was gone. There was nobody there. With all of your might, you struggled to the door.

As you walked, a feeling of hopelessness developed in your soul. You felt weak. You felt lonely. You felt like you were walking to your doom. It was dark everywhere. You began to limp. Limping went to crawling. Crawling went to a dead stop. A dead stop went to the lowest you've ever felt.

"What did I have to believe in…? I'm never going to leave this place… Was the entire Underground just a dream that wasn't worth having…? Wake me up from this nightmare…"

"But (y/n)..., isn't it **your best nightmare** …?" asked a voice to you.

Suddenly, you jumped. That itself was a dream. You looked around. This time, you were certain that you were awake. It was still fairly dark, but this time, two people were here with you. You weakly looked up.

"SANS! SHE'S AWAKE!" yelled Papyrus' loud voice.

"She is?!" demanded Sans' deeper voice as you heard him run over.

Your eyes began to adjust to the dark and you could see the outlines of Papyrus' room. You wondered how you got there. If it weren't for your headache, you would've sat up. "Papyrus…? Sans…? Where's Flowey…?"

"The freaky flower's not going to bug you anymore. It's a long story, but I'm sure you'll have all the time in the world unless if Toriel doesn't stop mothering you. I got an earful from her when she found out about this!" Sans said.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DID THEY HURT YOU?!" asked Papyrus as he latched onto your shoulders which made you wince slightly in pain. These injuries were new…

Sans nudged Papyrus to indicate that he probably shouldn't hang onto you like that and he instantly let go. You looked towards Sans. He looked beat. "Sans, what happened to you…?"

Sans turned to Papyrus. "Maybe it'd be better if I talked with (y/n) alone. She deserves to know the true truth…," he explained.

Papyrus was silent for a moment. He nodded. "OKAY SANS…" He then left the room and you could feel Sans gently grab your hand and sigh.

"Sans…, what happened…? I can't remember… How long was I asleep?" you asked.

"Well…, you were taken by Flowey and I heard you scream my name. So, I followed. The flower dragged you into the ruins and by that time I had a major bone to pick with it. Once he reached the bed of flowers at the start of the ruins, you blacked out. It was about then that he realized I was there and we began to fight. Actually, I lied when I said that he wasn't going to hurt you anymore. I was only barely able to get you out of his grasp before teleporting away. You've been out cold ever since," Sans explained. He stopped and his tone got a lot softer. "I was really worried… That all happened about three days ago… You were about all I could think about. I couldn't even go to Grillby's without getting overwhelmed by thoughts of what might happen to you if… if I left…"

"Three days…?" you thought about what happened over and over. The image of Flowey's twisted face still haunted you. Sans held onto your hand tighter.

"I guess, all of that worrying was for nothing, right? I mean, you're fine now."

"Sans… Why'd you stay…? How long have you been here…?" you asked. You hoped he would say what you hoped for a long time he would say. His face was blue and if you weren't hurt so badly, you'd be a burning red.

"I've been here almost the entire three days… I'm, like, exhausted, but you're worth it because… I don't know… I suppose that I'm just too tired to really think…," he said awkwardly.

"Oh," you said. Almost uncontrollably, you began to trail off to sleep again. There was something wrong going on. You had no idea what you were going to do once you woke up. Hide probably. From Flowey.

For once, you were left undisturbed by dreams. You could only remember smiling. It almost seemed to end too soon. You awoke the next morning feeling better than ever! This time, when you opened your eyes, Sans was up against the wall and was asleep. You giggled slightly and then the events that happened last night came crashing in again. You sighed as you noticed that Sans did look exhausted. You left him to sleep and crept out of the room to find, surprisingly, Toriel downstairs making pancakes! She looked up expecting to see Sans, but when she saw it was you her face lit up.

"(Y/N)! You're okay!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around you. She instantly began sobbing and repeating apologies to you. You hugged her back and told her that it wasn't her fault. You had to forgive her six times before she finally forgave herself. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"I've been so worried that you wouldn't ever wake up… Sans was more than concerned than me and insisted on watching you for me. Otherwise, I'd have been there with you. You are looking much better, though. Thank goodness… Where's Sans?" she asked.

"He's sleeping."

She nodded a little bit more relieved. "I was hoping that he was. He hasn't slept in… well, three days. He's been different since he saved you…," she explained to you as the two of you started walking down the stairs.

"Different? Different how?"

"I mean that he hasn't told a single pun, hasn't answered any of mine, and he's acting like he does whenever Papyrus gets into serious trouble… I also heard from Papyrus that he wanted to talk to you alone last night. I know that he's the only one who really knew what happened, but…," Toriel looked back up the stairs still concerned.

You wondered if you should tell her about everything that you knew. Because it just seemed too awkward, you decided not to mention it. Saying that you had a crush on Sans didn't exactly sound like the kind of thing you'd tell your mom. "I'm sure that Sans will be fine. He was just concerned."

Toriel smiled. "I'm sure you're right! Mettaton wanted to apologize about whatever it is that he did, but he didn't get the chance. He just said that you would know."

"Oh yeah. I know… Well, let me know if anything changes. I'm going outside for a walk-"

Toriel stepped in front of you and blocked your way. Her face was stern and you flinched. "You are not to go outside! Not in the condition you are in," she snapped. Toriel then realized what she was saying and smiled awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled… After being out for three days and you just want to leave, though! Why don't you rest up a little on the couch? Watch some TV or read a book maybe?"

The more you thought about it, the more sense it made. Three days equal 72 hours of being asleep and injured. It probably was better for you lie down on the couch for a day or two. You nodded to Toriel. She smiled sweetly and went back to making pancakes. You grabbed the remote and turned on the television to Mettaton's show. You wondered what he'd be doing today. If you didn't like it, you could always just change it to the cooking channel. You were always looking for more recipes to test out.

"Good morning beauties and gentle-beauties of the Underground! Today, our show is going to be dedicated to a close friend of mine who has been ill for a few days now! Everybody lend (y/n) your deepest support and love!" Mettaton blew a kiss towards the screen. You smile at Mettaton's words. He did care about your well-being. You continued to watch. "I shall be singing a song on (y/n)'s behalf in hopes that she'll feel wake up to a bright new day with people who care… (Y/N), this is for you…

A song? This was going to be interesting…

 _In a deep sleep with no way to wake you…_

 _When there are a million people who care…_

 _Why do you torture us by not giving us a true…_

 _A true flashy smile that says that you're there…_

 _When the sun rises again_

 _May you wake up, may you say:_

" _I'm sorry I was lost, but now I'm back with my friends."_

 _May you see the birds outside and the sun._

 _May you waltz in the flowers that are in bloom_

 _When you smile, all we want is fun._

 _With you, we never feel our gloom._

 _Because you shine above us all,_

 _we'll be there to break your fall._

 _You sing the song of glory_

 _When you shoot across the sky._

 _There's no love that we have shone_

 _That you haven't outshone._

 _When the daylight screams your name_

 _We know nothing will ever be the same._

 _You were our once upon a time_

 _And you showed us the light._

 _Because you're my sunshine…_

 _Because you're my sunshine…_

 _Through the destruction of everything,_

 _You simply kept singing._

 _The angel of light_

 _Unlike you, we had no insight._

 _Bringing us all together._

 _Now we will survive._

 _We'll be friends forever_

 _And only now are we alive…_

 _When the sun rises again_

 _May you wake up, may you say:_

" _I'm sorry I was lost, but now I'm back with my friends."_

 _May you see the birds outside and the sun._

 _May you waltz in the flowers that are in bloom_

 _When you smile, all we want is fun._

 _With you, we never feel our gloom._

 _Because you shine above us all,_

 _we'll make sure that you stand tall._

 _You sing your song to glory_

 _As you shoot across the sky._

 _There's no light that we have shone_

 _That you haven't outshone._

 _When the daylight screams your name_

 _We know nothing will ever be the same._

 _Finally, happiness is in sight_

 _And you showed us all the light._

 _Because you're our sunshine…_

 _Because you're my sunshine…_

You listened as the song began to fade. You were sobbing on the couch. So, that's what the entire Underground has been doing as you slept for three days. You never knew how much you meant to them. Toriel poked her head into the room and smiled sweetly.

"T-Toriel, did Mettaton write this entire song…?" you asked.

"Oh… Actually, we all helped Mettaton to write this song. Everyone. Me, Mettaton, Napstablook, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Grillby, Sans…," she said as she gave you a big hug. You smiled and hugged her back.

"Tell everyone… I said… Thank you…,"


	10. Part 9

Part 9

You spent the rest of the day on the couch. The song that your friends wrote for you was still echoing in your head. When Papyrus came home from his morning rounds, you ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged you back.

"I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE SONG! HOWEVER, I'M MORE GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALL RIGHT…," Papyrus explained.

"I think we all are…," Toriel stated. She joined in the hug for a moment and then let go. She stared up the stairs for what seemed like the eleventh time in the last twenty minutes.

"Toriel, are you okay…?" you ask as you followed her gaze to the door to Papyrus' room. You knew who she was thinking about.

"Oh… Just wondering if I should check on Sans… I want to know if he'll be alright. However, I also don't want to disturb him because he's been up for days… It's been conflicting me all day and the day's half over…," Toriel explained.

You didn't want for Toriel to feel so concerned. "I'll go see him if you want. It'll be nothing!"

She stared at you for a moment and then smiled. "How very thoughtful, my child! If you insist upon it, then you can…"

You walked up the stairs and cracked open the door. Sans wasn't where he was before. You opened the door wider, he wasn't anywhere. Code jump. You sighed and shook your head. Just before you left, you saw a note that said: Give to (y/n). It was taped to the window and you felt your curiosity pull you towards the note. You pulled it from the window and carefully opened the envelope. You began to read it out loud to yourself. It was short. Three sentences. They made you even more curious.

Dear (y/n),

I know that you probably would like some answers about, well, everything, right? Tell you what, if you show up at the Wishing Cave in Waterfall at 5:00pm today, then I'll give you as many as I can. Besides, I think I've been hiding the truth from you for too long now anyway, if you haven't already figured it out.

Sincerely, your bonehead of a friend, Sans.

You glanced towards a clock. You already knew what this was probably about. There was no way you were going to pass this up. If Sans was going to tell you the real true truth, then you weren't going miss out. The clock read 4:00pm. You decided that you would tell everyone that you were leaving before heading over.

At first, Toriel didn't approve and Papyrus seemed a little disappointed, but they both agreed to let you go. You scurried through the snow with a slight spring in your step from what you knew. You slowed to a stop once you were just outside of the Wishing Cave. Your heart pounded furiously. What were you going to do? What were you going to say? Finally, you simply sucked in a breath and walked inside.

You saw Sans staring up at the ceiling with a distant expression. He looked over to you and back to the ceiling. Neither of you said anything for a long minute.

In the silence, you recalled that in about a week, everyone would be back on the surface. You thought about the real stars and the real sky. Sans thought about them as well. "In about a week, you'll get to see the real stars… We'll be together stargazing out at the real stars under the real night sky… It'll be amazing…," you said as you leaned against the stone wall and sat down. The blue stones continued to sparkle and gleam. Sans was sitting next to you with a snap of his fingers. He nodded in agreement and tried to imagine what they'd look like.

"How far away would they be? I've heard from legends that they're even bigger than the mountain and farther away than any of us can possibly imagine. Although, what is a star really…?" Sans questioned to himself.

"You must like asking questions with complicated answers or no answer at all. I could tell you what a star is," you answered.

"Well, can you touch one?"

"Maybe…"

"Can you eat one?" he asked semi-seriously.

"I don't think you'd want to."

Sans stopped the random questions and looked to you seriously. "Can you kill it?"

You felt a sudden chill at the question. Could you kill a star? "If you can, please, don't…," you replied.

There was silence as the two of you continued to gaze at the stones. You were expecting more of a conversation. Stargazing wasn't exactly what you had in mind but you loved it. It was dark and it felt almost as if you were under the actual sky. You missed the surface. You enjoyed the Underground but you missed your real home. It didn't feel right for you to live in such a cramped space. Out of the blue, Sans asked a question that really made you think.

"So, are you a star?"

You had no idea what to say. You knew you weren't physically a star. However, you couldn't help but wonder. Everyone wishes upon a human soul to set them free and make their dreams come true. Wish-fulfilling. Sounded like a star trait to you, but you still didn't know for sure.

"Honestly, I have no clue…"

"Actually, if you said that you were, I'd agree. I mean, how many can befriend everybody in the Underground and bust open an unbreakable barrier of magic? How many humans can fill a monster soul with as much hope as yours did?"

There was more silence as the both of you pondered the thought. The giant gaps in the conversation would make a bystander so bored that they'd leave before they got to hear the next part of the discussion.

"Why bring up the stars and compare them to me? I'm not THAT great. If I was, everyone would be overthrowing Mettaton right about now and putting me on the top. Not that I'd really want that, though," you stated.

"They would if you asked."

"You'd do it if I asked."

Sans shrugged. "Got me there."

There was one thing you wondered. "Why did Flowey kidnap me three days ago? He had to have a motive. What was it? Revenge? Just because he could?"

Sans slowly exhaled. "It's a long story. I'm sure that we've got enough time to talk about it. Okay, Flowey has this friend who he's been trying to revive for hundreds of years. Her name… Chara," he told you.

With the one word, you sucked in a sharp breath. You remembered Chara. She was the one who spoke to you once. That little voice in your head that said that you should do genocide and make all the suffering for everyone end. Thankfully, you were able to fight it. Flowey was friends with this being?

"That look on your face says that you know of this person… I do too. She appears in many of my nightmares… Well, Flowey wanted to awaken her soul that's been resting in that bed of yellow flowers for who knows how long. Flowey said he was going to awaken her soul with intense feelings of hate. Therefore, when she awoke, all she'd be able to know would be evil and hatred. He said that he also needed a host for her soul… A vessel…," Sans explained slowly. He stared into your eyes with his dark eyes. "You."

"What would happen if Flowey were to succeed…?" you asked.

"You wanna know what would happen? She'd officially destroy your soul for good or she'd just push it off to the side and Chara will use your body and her soul to kill everyone… Your soul would die and there'd be nothing left of the real you. I couldn't allow that… Kinda why I didn't care if I got banged up a lot or not," Sans answered with his eyes returning to normal.

You thought. Was that really what would happen…? You wondered. One part stuck out to you the most. Intense feelings of hate. What would happen if… no. It couldn't be that simple.

"I didn't exactly invite you here to talk about that, though… I asked you to come because while you were taking your long nap, I couldn't exactly think about anything else other than what would happen if I were to leave the room. It's just… You know, right? I didn't want my best friend to die. A few times, I thought you were…," he explained.

This was the part of the conversation you were hoping for. This was what gave you that spring in your step on the way here. You had to say something inspirational to create more feelings. You hoped your ability to talk was better than your ability of storytelling.

"I couldn't die… I couldn't possibly die because… I'm determined… Determined to see you again. If I were to die, I wouldn't be able to see you again… All week, I've been determined to be with you, make you think about me, get you to feel for me in a way neither of us thought was possible, and most of all… I've been determined to love you like nobody else…," you stated.

You waited for his answer. He looked back up to the glowing rocks on the ceiling. "Well, I guess that means you're a star."

"Huh?"

"Why? I could say the exact same thing you just said. What you just said… That alone could make a thousand nightmares evaporate and fulfill a million dreams."

"So, you're saying…?"

"What I'm saying is that even though this may be just another dream, I love you. That fact can't get any more real than it already is."

You recalled him saying something like that from the dream you had back at the MTT Resort. You knew it wasn't something to just forget and you smiled. "I love you too Sans…"

With that, you stared up at the stars on the ceiling. Though they weren't exactly the real stars, they still were beautiful. You leaned against Sans' shoulder and closed your eyes. You could feel him wrap his arm around you and you felt secure. Without thinking, you fell asleep.

 _Like a boat sailing across a smooth lake…_

 _or a cloud drifting across the sky._

 _You'll feel at peace when you awake_

 _and away the nightmares will fly._

 _Just sing your song to glory._

 _Just don't let go of dreams._

 _For once we can see clearly._

 _We'll be together now it seems._

 _Just don't let go…_

 _Stay here with me forever…_

 _We will show…_

 _The world determination forever._

 _Our love forever will bind._

 _The bond between us, we will find._

 _That there is love within the air tonight._

 _Because you're my sunshine…_

 _Because you're my sunshine…_


	11. Part 10

Part 10

Slowly, you began to stir from your sleep. You were still in the Wishing Cave and you were still up against Sans who had fallen asleep himself. As you remembered, you snuggled closer to him and didn't want to move. You sat quietly with your thoughts. They drifted back to Flowey and Chara. You thought about what would happen if Sans hadn't shown up. Where would you be then?

 _You wanna know what would happen? He'd officially destroy your soul for good or just shoves it off to the side and Chara will use your body and her soul to kill everyone… Your soul would die and there'd be nothing left of the real you._

You sighed and closed your eyes. That was the sad, cold truth. You then tried to take your mind off of that. How long had you been here asleep? What time was it? Was Toriel and Papyrus worried about the both of you? The questions all bubbled in your brain. You'll probably get those questions answered at some point. Without meaning to, when you shifted to get blood flow in your foot (you were sitting on it while you were sleeping and you couldn't feel it), you accidentally woke up Sans. He rubbed his eye socket and blinked awake slowly. You jumped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to wake you or anything… Sorry…"

Sans shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one who should be sayin' sorry for keeping ya awake. You know, what can I say? I'm so good at sleeping, I can do it **with my eyes closed** ," he replied.

You couldn't stifle a laugh. What made horrible puns so funny when he told them? Well, there was one reason. Papyrus.

"OH MY GOSH SANS!" yelled Papyrus in the distance as he began to approach. Sans blinked curiously and then got this cheeky little gleam in his eye sockets. You tried not to show that you were laughing. Unfortunately, you were failing miserably. As Sans stood to his feet to confront his brother, that little cheeky gleam went to downright mischievous.

"Hey bro, what's been happening?" Sans asked.

"WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING IS ME LOOKING ALL OVER THE UNDERGROUND FOR YOU TWO! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE DISAPPEARING THAT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE FOR SIX HOURS!" Papyrus screeched.

Sans acted like he didn't care when really you could tell that he didn't mean to be gone for so long. He really was the master of lying and twisting the truth.

"Well, I caught a chill out in Snowdin. I decided to go to Hotland. However, I fell asleep. You know, next time I'll just stand in a corner. They're **90 degrees** ,' Sans stated.

You continued to laugh. Papyrus looked exasperated. "SANS! THIS IS SERIOUS! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE LYING! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE WITH (Y/N) AGAIN!" Papyrus yelled.

"You're right. She is the BONEly one for me," Sans replied.

"SANS!" Papyrus retorted. You couldn't stop giggling. It reminded you so much of when you first met Sans and Papyrus. The conveniently-shaped lamp, the whoopee cushion, the puns, the wall with the bars too wide to stop anyone, and you stuck behind the lamp trying not to laugh with all of your might.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You know, for now. However, I wasn't kidding. Truth be told, you were right all along," Sans said.

"WHAT WAS I RIGHT ABOUT?" asked Papyrus looking baffled.

Sans simply shrugged and then helped you to your feet. Before Papyrus could say another word, Sans snapped his fingers and you knew what was going to come next. Code jump.

Once again, the letters and numbers swarmed you. Sans looked towards you and you could tell that he was reading your thoughts. "I didn't really wanna code jump either, but what else could I do? Besides, looking on the bright side, nobody will intrude on us in a place like this."

You scoped your surroundings. There seemed to be a gray wall some distance away. It was all around on all sides. "What's that gray wall in the distance…?" you asked.

"The wall? That's supposed to represent the barrier. At least, where it was. It's still there here because of the fact that code doesn't make up the human world. Suppose I went through that wall here. I'd instantly disappear because I wouldn't be 'here' anymore," Sans explained.

"Then, where would you be?"

Sans paused. "I've had a couple of theories about that. I'm just not sure if they're right. One theory is that the anti-void between other alternate universes is beyond that thing. Another theory is that the void might be there. Like when Gaster's project went wrong, he went plunging out of the normal world and took a dive through the wall and is stuck there. I'm not even sure if those are correct," he told you.

"All of this talk of alternate universes and voids are making my head hurt."

"It's tough being smart. Okay, hold on tight," Sans told you as he snapped his fingers again. You reappeared in the real world. You weren't in Snowdin, though. There was a still water and you looked across at it. Where were you? As you tried to remember the familiar place, Sans picked up a flat stone and sent it skipping across the water. It finally skipped its final skip before sinking into to the water.

"Where did you take us…?" you asked finally stumped. It was the Waterfall area for sure. It was just not a place you remembered that was so familiar.

"Okay. I'll give you a hint. Onionsan," Sans told you.

Suddenly, the memory of the giant octopus monster came flying back. This was where Onionsan lived! "Where did he go?"

"Tori said that he should be moved into a giant tank before we move to the surface and we can put him into the ocean. Onionsan said it was lonely here without anybody around. It's too quiet and it makes me restless. Although, I get to be with my thoughts," Sans replied.

"So quiet… If I were to close my eyes, I'd forget that I even existed… I'm not even sure how I would describe this feeling… It's not loneliness… It's not relief… It's… peace," you stated as you slowly closed your eyes.

Silently sitting in front of the still, silent water. The harder you gazed at the tranquil water, the more you thought. Your inner voice within your mind spoke louder than ever. It was like that for two minutes. Sans got that look on his face again.

"So, you remember that rock that I threw into the water?' asked Sans casually. He barely waited for a reply. "I can bring it back to my hand without using magic and without moving from this very spot," he bragged.

You tilted your head starting to get a little cocky. "Oh yeah? Show me."

"You really want me to?"

"Yes."

After saying yes, you regretted it. Sans shoved you into the water and watched with amusement as you splashed around in the water in alarm and anger. You remember how to swim and begin to tread the water. Sans had this innocent look.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shove you! Forgive me!" Sans said sarcastically.

You huffed and swam to where the rock was. You scooped it up into your hands and surfaced again. You lobbed the rock at Sans and he sidestepped it easily. You smirked and dove under the water after taking a huge breath. You swam down, down, down, and swam across the bottom. You found the wall and kicked yourself upward. You quickly surfaced taking Sans by surprise and you latched onto his leg. Before he could protest, you dragged him off of the dry ground.

 _Splash!_

Sans surfaced and looked half amused and half annoyed. "Very funny. Payback, right?" asked Sans.

You laughed. "I thought that was obvious!" Playfully, you splashed him. He defended himself with his sleeve.

"Alright, we'll have it your way. Just let me take off this enormous jacket. It's really heavy when it's waterlogged," he said as he took it off and placed it back onto the dry ground leaving him in a white T-shirt.

A half an hour went by of splashing, yelling, laughing, taunting, puns, and tackling. You were completely soaked and you loved it. When the half hour was over, you found yourself sitting on the edge of the dry, stony ground with an equally soaked Sans next to you. Your legs were in the water and you had rolled up your pants to just over your knee. As you huffed for breath, you couldn't stop smiling. You couldn't recall the last time you had so much fun. The water looked tranquil once again as if you had never disturbed it.

"That had to be the best water fight ever! I've never done that before. It was almost too much fun if that's even possible!" you said.

"I'd always do that with Papyrus when we were younger. We didn't exactly have a great childhood and splashing each other in the face sounded a lot better than facing life's problems."

You began to squeeze the water out of your hair and started humming to yourself. When you didn't have a hair dryer or at least a towel, you sighed with slight disappointment. You continued to squeeze water out of your hair and felt completely secure. In the silence, you were completely caught off guard when something wrapped around your leg tightly in the water.

"What in the-?!" you cried as you realized what happened. It was prickly and alive. You shrieked and tried to remove your leg from it. It began to drag at you and pulled really hard. Slowly harder. Sans had only freaked out for a couple of seconds before realizing that he wasn't helping anything by doing nothing. He grabbed onto you firmly and tried to resist whatever had a hold of you as you fiercely kicked the creature yelling insults and pleas for mercy.

"That thing has a really… tight grip," Sans said trying not to let go. Because everything was so wet, the ground was slippery and didn't make for a good foothold. Now, both of you were getting dragged into the water. With a lurch and jerk, the thing pulled both of you down towards the water. A deafening splash rang out. More of whatever was holding you appeared and wrapped around your arms and legs. They were vines. Living vines. Terror shot through you. Flowey. The vines belonged to Flowey, didn't they?! You wanted to scream so bad. When Sans got closer, the vines whacked him away with a lot of force. Sans was sent crashing into the side of the rock wall.

"Y-You've got… a lot of nerve…," Sans hissed at the vines as he let his eyes go completely black. He closed his eyes. A blue aura was emitted from his right eye socket. He opened his eyes and you knew he was now a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

You needed air. You flailed. You kicked. With the last of your power, you were able to loosen the grip of the vines which proved to be pointless when they clamped down on you tighter than before. The world melted away as you were about to faint from lack of oxygen. You hear a splash. A shriek. Your body went numb and you couldn't feel anything. Flowey… Flowey… Stop… Sans… Help…

It felt like space. No air. Drifting… Cold… Dark… Lonely… You couldn't do anything. Not even your determination could save you now…

 **(Sans' POV)**

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

I could feel rage and magic swarm through me as I finally summoned enough power to stop the vines. They shrieked somehow and uncoiled themselves before retreating. She wasn't conscious. I could see her suffering ten seconds earlier as she tried to escape and now she's out cold. Or maybe… NO! Out of fear and anger, I was able to finally reach her and I swam towards the surface with her in my hands as if she were some sort of doll. C'mon… Not after all of this…

 _Splash!_

As she lay on the cold, hard rock, I feel completely stupid. I shouldn't have done any of this. Tori was right. I should've let them lay low for a few more days… or weeks… Us monsters have no idea how to save a drowning human after their lungs were already filled with water. This hasn't ever happened before… Most monsters would have turned to dust at the point she was at. Because this place was no longer safe and lack of options, I code jumped. I had to find Alphys… Alphys would be able to fix this…

If she doesn't…

I'll never forgive myself…


	12. Part 11

Part 11

I never ran so fast in my life. I don't recall ever running in my life actually. For once, I wished I had my bro's power and speed. Despite everything, I didn't stop running.

"It's… all a nightmare… I'll just… wake up…," I told myself through my exhaustion and inhaling.

 _But Sans… Isn't it_ _ **your best nightmare…?**_

Finally, I located Alphys' lab. I brought myself back to the actual world and I stood at her door. I rang the newly installed doorbell and banged on the door, I tapped my foot impatiently. Thankfully there was also an intercom system. I pressed the button and yelled for someone to answer the door. Undyne busted open the door and growled at me.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? SOMEONE HAD BETTER BE DYING OR ELSE- Er…" Undyne's voice trailed away when she finally realized what was happening. She got more serious and was now dragging me inside. "Okay! What happened?!" she demanded.

"It happened too fast… I'm too rattled to really talk about it. Where's Alphys?!" I demanded back.

Undyne nodded. "Just make sure she's still alive! I'll be back in ten seconds!"

I tried to find a pulse. Was she breathing? I tried to find anything that meant that she was. This was worse than last time. Flowey's improving his game. I'll have to improve mine as well. Undyne was soon racing back with Alphys.

"DON'T ASK WHY! JUST COME ON! ANIME LATER!" Undyne yelled as she barged into the room and pointed to (y/n). Alphys gasped quickly and kind of shoved me off to the side. She ran around her with a bunch of gizmos and scanners and stuff I didn't know the names of. Undyne was calling everybody and explaining what was happening. Alphys finally flopped to the ground and sighed with relief and my hopes sprang up.

"S-she's alive?!" I demanded.

"Y-Yeah. Just not exactly in stable condition. I might be able to do something. It may take a few hours. Stay here!" Alphys commanded without stuttering for once.

About twenty minutes later, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, and Mettaton came. Papyrus, Mettaton, and Toriel tried to force their ways to (y/n), but Undyne fought them off. I looked at them from afar. They must all be wondering what happened. That can wait. I couldn't possibly tell them. They'd think that I didn't do anything. They wouldn't believe the true story and would think I was just too lazy to care until the last second. I didn't want to tell a lie. I couldn't tell the truth. There was one thing I could do. I walked out. Nobody even knew I was gone.

It was lonely as I made my way back to Snowdin. At least, Grillby's was probably open. That'd be the only place left I could go besides my house. He'd talk to me. He'd _listen_. So, out of lack of options that made sense, I decided to go there.

"So (y/n) is with Dr. Alphys because something tried to drown her and you couldn't do anything to save her?" Grillby asked once I had finally explained everything to him.

"Yeah…"

Grillby thought without saying a word. He shook his fiery head at me. "What a wonderful friend you are. I don't think that's very considerate of you to just abandon them in their time of need simply because you couldn't handle the fact that they might not make it through. Maybe it'll be because of you that they survive," he explained.

He made a valid point. He just didn't know. I'm not strong enough. I can't. I shook my head at Grillby. "You don't get how I work, do you? I think I told you how I'm a bit of a quitter on everything. This is no different. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. If I do anything to even try, then…"

Now Grillby was getting really annoyed with me. His flames turned a deeper red and there was some white and blue flames intertwining with them. He scares me sometimes when like that because he almost never gets riled up by anything. He slammed his hands of flame down onto the counter and I flinched. "You. Will. Go. Back."

Nevermind everything I thought earlier. Now, all I was thinking was how much I didn't want to get into a fight with Grillby. From the way he was looking at me, I knew I couldn't afford not to care anymore. Without another word, I snapped my fingers and went running straight back. Grillby, why did you have to care so much about this? It shouldn't matter… I said that it shouldn't. Truth was, it mattered more than anything else. (y/n), what have you done to me…? To make me feel like _**this**_? To make me love you?!

I finally came back to Hotland. Papyrus ran outside and ran straight into me. Actually, because I'm so short, he tripped over me. He was left doing a faceplant in the ground. I would have laughed if it didn't hurt. He huffed seriously and stood up without even thinking of the fall he just took and plucked me from the ground like it was nothing. This must be serious for it to be that important. My soul would fracture if I hear what I've been dreading this whole time.

"Papyrus! What's so important that you don't say anything?!"

Papyrus stopped. "GEE! I DON'T KNOW! HOW ABOUT… (Y/N)'S MISSING! AGAIN!" Papyrus yelled at me.

Not again. I teleported into the room and looked frantically around. Toriel was sobbing, Alphys was freaking out, Asgore was making a phone call to the Royal Guards, Undyne was howling random Japanese that I'm glad my bro didn't know the meanings of, and Mettaton was acting like he cared when he really didn't. I saw a dead leaf on the floor. Where would a dead leaf come from in a lab?

 _Vines_.

I already knew where to look. I turned to leave and Pap plucked me from the ground again. "REALLY?! YOU'RE GOING TO DISAPPEAR AGAIN NOW?!"

"I know where she is."

"REALLY?! THEN I'M GOING-"

"No!" I snapped as I shoved him away from me and fell onto the ground. Everyone was staring at me. I sighed. "I know where she is only I'm the one who should go. I'm the one who got her into this, so I can get her out. Besides, it's too dangerous for the rest of you."

"Too dangerous?! That's my child that the person stole! They'll be paying for their sins on this day! They'll rue the day that they decided to commit such a crime!" Toriel snapped.

Asgore instantly hung up and spoke in his deep voice. He was a lot calmer than Toriel. "What do you mean 'too dangerous'? Where is she?" he asked.

"Remember the yellow flower…?"

The room was silent. Toriel was still sobbing only the face of the flower still hung in her mind. She huffed at me.

"I don't care if it's too dangerous! That flower will wish that he never crossed me or my child!" she said boldly.

"Yeah! You tell him Toriel!" Undyne yelled as she raised a spear to the air as if she were ready for battle. This seemed to only make them more determined to follow me into the possible depths of danger.

"BROTHER… YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE… WHAT IF THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED LAST TIME HAPPENS…?" asked Papyrus.

Alphys flinched at those words. She shook and tried to change the subject. "I-I d-don't really wanna t-talk about that…," she stated as her eye bobbed from one end of the room to the other. Her palms began to sweat as she remembered what almost happened.

I did remember what happened. I stumble in from the ruins barely able to even hold (y/n) and yet… I finally made it back to Snowdin and I collapsed. If Alphys wasn't so close by, what would have become of me wouldn't have been very pleasant. The only reason I go back is because I've got too many reasons to do it all over again. "No. This is not your fight. Now, if you don't mind…" That was when I teleported again. Within a minute, I was at the ruins. There was something different this time. A dark force was hanging in the air. I knew what that meant. I just wished that, for once, I was wrong.

I ran to the clearing. Flowey was looking towards the bed of flowers and looked amazed and hopeful. A huge change from the lab to this. Felt like too quick of a transition. I guess I jumped the gun and ripped Flowey from the ground and tried to rip his petals off. Well, I took him by surprise.

"AHHH-! Wha-? Wait a second. Well…! If it isn't the smiley trash bag! For once, your timing isn't completely horrible! The show's just getting started! Look over there at your girlfriend!" Flowey taunted as he pointed with his vine arms towards her.

I looked over and saw her lying on top of the bed of flowers like last time only her soul was next to another soul. A black soul.

"See that? That's her soul! The very culmination of her being! However, her soul is really weak! That's because the other soul is fighting her soul to gain control! Control of what? Why, her body, of course! You wanna stop them? Go ahead! You'll just shatter the soul faster!" Flowey taunted.

"No. I can't let this happen. I've let you attack her too many times now," I told the flower as I threw him back to the ground.

"Oof!" Flowey said when he hit the ground. He dug his roots back into the soil and continued with the taunting as he tried to forget what I just did. "Oh really? What are you planning to do?! There's nothing you can do to save her soul!" Flowey cackled.

I knew I couldn't save her body. I knew she wouldn't want for me to do this. The consequences were probably going to be dire. If this failed, I'm not sure what would happen to the both of us. Maybe those dreams were completely right. It was either me, her, both, or neither. I approached the two souls. The black soul smashed into the tiny red soul that was fractured in several places, struggling to be kept together. Flowey looked at me with a grin. I could hear her screaming. Then crying. Then thrashing. It had to stop. I snatched the soul and grasped it in my hand. It was fragile and I had no idea what I was doing. I wrapped one of my hands around it and I moved my soul to my other hand. They were both resonating with each other. Flowey now had this insane look of disbelief.

"Wait. What are you doing?! Give me that!" he snapped.

I refused to listen. This was the only way. I couldn't tell what would happen. I slowly drew them closer and they began to glow. One a faint red and the other a bright white. Flowey began to panic.

"STOP IT! Quit taunting me! Just give me the souls! You don't have any idea of what you're doing!" Flowey screamed. His attention was then drawn to the black soul as it took over the body that was once (y/n)'s. This was it. No turning back now.

"I'll save you… Somehow…"

With those words, I absorbed the soul.


	13. Part 12

Part 12

You jerked awake from your slumber and looked around. As you tried to sit up, pain shot through you and you flopped back to the ground. You checked your HP. 2/20. What happened? All you could remember was drowning. Were you even alive? What was this? What was happening? Your surroundings were black and it was silent. As you looked around, you saw that you were the only one there. You were illuminated a little too in this strange place. You finally brought yourself to stand up and ignore the pain that shot like lightning through your body. The ground trembled slightly. You felt tired and curious. Why did you always have to wake up in darkness somewhere? Without warning, the world jerked and you tripped. 1/20. You had to be more careful. You couldn't die now. You continued forward with extra caution.

There were many tremors. You tried to find your way to a light. A person. A _**something**_. As the darkness flew by, the tremor hit ever so suddenly and the ground shook violently. You let out a shriek! You only had 1/20 HP left! You wouldn't survive if you messed up! CRACK! The ground split open! You couldn't get away in time! The world flew away from you and you felt your soul fracture soon to split in half to assure your death!

As you felt sure that your life would slip away from you… You felt someone grab onto your arm firmly. You looked up as the being hauled you back to the solid ground. Hardly able to believe it, you remained silent. He dusted himself off and the two of you seemed to expect the other to answer first. When you spoke, you started talking at the same time. After being interrupted, you'd then come jerking to a stop in mid-sentence.

"How did-" "How was-"

"Uhhhhhhh…"

Sans paused and you decided to take that silence as a chance to ask a million questions. He seemed hardly surprised.

"What is this place?! How did you get here?! What's up with all the tremors and why aren't I dead? Or are we dead?! If that's so, did you die too?! What's going on?!" you demanded all at once. Sans looked awkwardly to you.

"Well, you're kinda dead. Yet, your soul lives on," he explained. He knew something. You sat and awaited an explanation. Sans sighed. "When you **almost** drowned, I took you to Alphys who was able to fix you up. However you went missing at the lab and I came here knowing that Flowey would've taken you back to the ruins to have your soul taken. I showed up far too late to save you. However, I was able to save this," he explained as he held up his soul. It was pink and filled with determination!

As the facts came piling in, you realized what was going on and you clutched at your chest where your soul would've been. The only reason you were here now was because he absorbed your cracking soul. You gazed at the pink soul and sighed. "Does Chara have my body…?" you asked bluntly.

"No… Turns out the black soul that belonged to Chara couldn't enter it as a vessel because it was too banged up. If she entered it, then she would have died instantly and would be back to square one. The good news is that you're, for the most part, safe. It's with Alphys. She has a theory on how to shift you back into it. If it doesn't work, then if you get another vessel that can store a soul, it won't be human. You'd have to become like Mettaton with a robot body, I suppose," Sans explained.

You felt a sudden hopelessness all of the sudden. Your determination was with Sans and you didn't really want to do anything. You assumed that everything around you was supposed to represent the state that your soul is in. Was it yours or Sans' now? It didn't matter. You curled up in a ball on the ground and closed your eyes. You weren't determined to do anything.

You could feel him wrap his arm around you and yet you couldn't find reason to move or change anything in any way. It was until he said… "Forgive me…"

You weren't really sure if you were sleeping or just dozing. Sans was messing around with his new determined soul. Pink. Red and white make pink when combined. You wondered why it was completely black all around. You had learned from Asriel that when he absorbed Chara's soul, they both had control over what the person did. Was this the same thing?

"Sheesh. All of this happened because I like you. How am I supposed to deal with this? What's a guy supposed to do to get a girl around here?" asked Sans.

You wanted to remain silent. A force made you reply. Probably habit. "Yeah. There are too many people chasing after me. Mettaton, Flowey, you, the entire Underground…"

Sans imagined it. The entire Underground. "That sounds exhausting. Running from all of those people."

"Flowey tries to kill me, you pun me to death, and Mettaton is constantly trying to set me up with you. Before I opened the barrier, everyone was out to steal my soul… I was chased… There was only one time I wasn't being chased by something. When I was with Toriel before I left the ruins. I thought about staying. It was so tempting. Eating Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for the rest of my life…"

"You mean Buttspie," Sans corrected.

You sat up. Were you smiling? Well, who can't laugh at Buttspie? You stood to your feet and looked off into the distance. Why was it all black? "The chase only started when I first met Flowey. I could have stayed safe with Toriel forever. But I didn't. I was determined. And I'm determined now. Though my soul may be yours and your soul may be mine, I'll figure out a way to get out of this mess," you stated confidently.

Sans stood with the soul in his hands. He walked over to you and shoved in into your hands. "Great. Because I'm too lazy to drive, I'll be the driving instructor."

"What?" you questioned as you stared at the soul.

"Well, since we're one being now, you might as well start getting used to it," Sans said with a shrug.

You stood with the soul in your hands. You didn't even know how to use it! Sans looked expectantly at you and you just wanted to shove the soul back into his hands. "Y-You take it! I don't know how to use it!"

Sans shook his head no. He then winked. "It actually very simple. Just use it like it's your own soul. Simply put it where your normal soul would be and then you'll be me."

"I'll be you? Oh man…," you said. Why was sharing a body difficult and weird? Trying to ignore it, you shut your eyes and shove the soul into your chest where your original soul would have been. When you opened your eyes, you were stuck in a bed in Sans' messy room. Maybe you could clean it up at some point. You weren't lazy. Or are you…?

 _Wow! Nice! Well, welcome to my room… again. Anyway, I'm not sure how long we've been knocked out. So… yeah. Why don't you try walking around for now?_

Before you realized what he was saying, you caught yourself staring at your reflection in the window. Yep. You were Sans. You had that permanent grin and the bony fingers. Well, it was better than being a training dummy you guessed. When you stood, you were surprised at how strong his legs actually were. Arms were about normal. Apparently eye sockets are the new fashion for you. Blue glowing. Well, it was a pretty color at least.

"Sans, do you have blue eyes? Er- If you had eyes, would they be blue?" you asked awkwardly. You realized that your voice was half yours and half Sans'. It would take a while to get used to.

 _If I had eyes, yes, they'd be blue._

"That's adorable! Also, if you don't mind, I'm going to put that treadmill into use!" you said as you directed your attention to the shiny treadmill.

 _Uhhhh… I'm not liking where this is going._

"I'm kidding. I don't sweat for fun."

Suddenly, Papyrus barged into the room and looked towards you. Sans seemed to have a moment of panic before taking control of the situation. He snatched the soul from you and you didn't mind that he sort of shoved you out of the way. Papyrus looked baffled.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF?!" he demanded.

"Uh. I was wondering out loud how I got here," he lied.

"OH! YOU TELEPORTED HERE YESTERDAY AND LOCKED YOURSELF INTO YOUR ROOM WITHOUT SAYING A WORD! WE ALL WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND WHERE'S THE HUMAN?!" demanded Papyrus.

You wondered if Sans was going to lie again. It was obvious that he told nobody but Alphys and maybe Undyne about the situation. He glanced towards a random point on the wall to make himself focus on something besides his brother's lack of knowledge.

"She's doing fine. Kinda. If I'm going to tell anyone what happened, it'll have to be to everyone. I'm not going to explain this more than once. Maybe you could invite everyone over?" Sans asked.

Papyrus' face lit up and he nodded. "A GET TOGETHER?! OF COURSE! THAT'LL BE SO FUN! I'LL CALL ALL OF THEM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Papyrus shouted. He ran out of the room with a hop, skip, and a jump. Sans sighed and sort of laughed.

"That was too close," he said to you.

 _ **Yeah. Way too close for comfort.**_

"Maybe it'll be better if I lead for now. We can do more later. You know, after this "get-together". Just… sit tight, okay?" asked Sans.

 _Okay…_

"I'm sorry. If I could do something about this, I would. Shame I can't say anything better than that."

 _ **Simply… HEART-BREAKING!**_

"That's the spirit! Alrighty then! We continue on to truths, lies, and door puns!"

 _ **That's so… DOORky!**_

"I a-DOOR you."

 _ **I a-door you too.**_

"That's a-door-able!"

 _ **Okay… Let's go!**_


	14. Part 13

"Sans! Where's the girl?!" Toriel demanded as she latched onto the skeleton with a look of pure concern in her eyes that was reflected perfectly by her face.

"If you chill, I'll tell ya, Tori…"

 _ **Sorry, goat mom…**_

"Well, let's not just stand around! Get the joker talking!" Mettaton snapped as he tapped his metallic foot impatiently.

Papyrus glanced to the door. "BUT METTATON, ALPHYS AND UNDYNE AREN'T HERE YET!"

"Who cares! Start the meeting! What happened?!" Mettaton yelled. Right as he said that, Undyne smashed through the door and charged into the room. Her eye flickered from one wall to the other as if trying to find something… or someone. Finally, she spotted Sans and you could feel fear shoot through you for a second before you regained your cool. Without warning, Undyne latched onto Sans' shoulders and you winced with pain. It was awkward because, for you, there was nothing there.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" demanded Undyne to your face.

Sans coughed and didn't resist her. He then shrugged. "Do what?"

"WHY DID YOU KILL THE HUMAN?!" she yelled.

Toriel gasped out loud and Papyrus looked baffled. Mettaton was trying to catch all of this on tape for a future show. You felt a hint of surprise and annoyance at Undyne's words. Under normal circumstances, you'd be trembling. However, you were Sans. If he was annoyed, you were annoyed.

"I didn't kill the human."

"YEAH YOU DID! Each time that you or the human goes missing, they always end up hurt or DEAD!" Undyne yelled.

Toriel covered her mouth and began to cry. So the child was dead after all…

 _ **Toriel! I'm sorry! Undyne! I'm right here! I'm right here!**_

"It all makes sense, bonebag! Alphys told me everything! She's dead because of you, isn't she?!"

Sans was unresponsive for a moment. A twinge of regret and sadness rose up from within you before being shoved to the side. There was nothing that could have been done…

"I… didn't… do it…," Sans said as firmly as possible.

Voices spoke in your mind. They repeated the same phrase over and over.

 _You couldn't reach her in time… You couldn't reach her in time… You couldn't reach her in time… Now she's dead… because of you._

Sans fought the negativity and his eyes went dark. You felt strange. Like you were going to lash out at anyone and anything without hesitation and without mercy. You couldn't stop it.

 _ **Sans! Stop it!**_

"Well, you're the only person we have to suspect! All evidence we find points to you! Until we have any proof given to us that states otherwise, the Royal Guards are going to have to lock you up!" Undyne snapped.

Sans sighed and let his eyes return to normal as he cleared his mind. He removed his soul and held it in his hand. He lifted it up and let the pinkness of it shine through his fingers. Everyone stared at it in alarm and intrigue. Sans said boldly, "I had no choice."

Undyne stared at the soul in alarm and screamed. "YOU ABSORBED THEIR SOUL!?" With that, she stood to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I had thought… you two were friends… You lied to us all and you KILLED THEM!"

Toriel stood to her feet with tears running down her face. She stared straight into yours and Sans' eye sockets. You could only… feel… guilt… "I… trusted you…"

"S-SANS…?" asked Papyrus awkwardly.

Mettaton finally realized that this was serious and even he looked a little concerned. He put down the video camera and glared at Sans. "I'm beginning to think that they all were right this whole time!"

 _ **No… No no no! No no no no…**_

"You have no proof of me doing anything…," Sans explained.

"It's truth enough!" Undyne screamed.

You felt your feelings shoot left and right. Feeling something one second and the next another. Sans couldn't keep it under control. Somehow, without meaning to, you summoned the soul to you. As the world came crashing back to you and you regained control, without warning, you burst into tears. "He's… HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU TO THINK THAT HE WOULD EVER TRY TO HURT ME!? He's saved my life more times than you can count and in more ways than you even know… It wasn't his fault that I ended up like this in his shell! He would go any distance to make sure that I was alive… He would do that for most of you too…"

When those words flew out of your mouth, you could hardly believe it. You said that. You cried again. Sans wasn't supposed to go to jail. He was the hero. How could they? The room was dead quiet. Toriel lifted her head slowly with eyes of hope.

"My… child…?"

"(Y/N)?!" demanded Papyrus and Undyne at the same time.

"Plot twist!" Mettaton shouted.

"Hi… Mom…," you said quietly.

Everybody ran around you and smothered you with hugs and apologies. Especially Undyne. Sans didn't speak a word. However, you could almost hear. You were crying because he was. You wanted to hug him and not let go. He didn't deserve any of what he just got. However, he wouldn't let you return the soul to him. It was almost as if he had an emotional barrier between you and him.

 _Keep it… I don't deserve you or anyone… Just give me a moment…_

"Why did you have to do this Undyne…? He doesn't deserve this… You all have no idea what he's feeling…," you explained to everyone.

"I'M SORRY SANS!" Papyrus yelled. He grabbed onto your shoulders with eyes of guilt. "FORGIVE ME BROTHER! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T GUILTY FOR A SECOND! YOU WOULD NEVER!" Papyrus said.

All your emotions seemed to bounce from one end of the room to the other. Undyne sat down on the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry, (y/n), for all of the trouble…," she said sincerely. Then, she closed her eyes and then bowed her head trying to be even more apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sans…"

You were shoved back into the darkness and you tried so hard not to shout your surprise. Sans seemed a little better, but not much.

"It's not your fault…," Sans stated.

You huffed and they figured out immediately that he was back and that you were gone. Everyone then seemed a little off. Undyne filled the long silence with an explanation.

"Alphys told me that you brought in the human and that they had "fallen down" or something. She didn't give me many details, but I knew that she was going to fix whatever was wrong. So, I left. However, I heard rumors from the other monsters around Hotland on my way back home to Waterfall that they saw Sans carrying the human's body to the lab and they thought that he killed her. However, I see that's not the truth… Now, that rumor's been spreading through the Underground and they've been starting to get antsy about everything that's been happening… I think that the monsters are going to do something about their Angel of Light being killed. I think that they're on to you, Sans," Undyne explained.

Sans exhaled slowly and stares straight into her one eye. "Anything else? Do you have a solution for this?

Undyne scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Well…, a temporary one. The only way to satisfy the monsters, for now, would be to lock you up for a few days. This isn't a punishment, it's protection, Sans. If there was something else we could do, we'd do it. However, that seems like the safest bet."

"You're gonna lock me up for something I didn't do?" Sans asked.

Undyne grinned even more awkwardly. "For protection purposes! You wanna be safe and not die, right?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SEND MY BROTHER TO JAIL?!" Papyrus demanded.

"Only for a little while!" Undyne answered putting her hands up with hopes of not being boned by Papyrus or Sans. Mostly not by Sans.

Sans looked towards that floor and you felt only unsure. Not so much mad or sad now. Thank goodness for that! After a few moments of thinking, he looked back up. "Don't suppose I could think more on this. It's not only my decision. I could always say no if I wanted. If it were only my choice, I'd say that I'd take my chances. But with (y/n)? Maybe it would be safer. I actually have a reason to protect myself," he answered.

You wondered. Normally, if nobody died, that was the best option. However, going to jail didn't really appeal to you. You thought harder. You were relieved when Sans code jumped to his room. He approached you with the pink soul in one hand and an awkward expression.

"I had no idea that any of this was going to happen! I promise!" Sans said putting his hands up. His mood had completely changed. You could tell he was expecting you to take a swing at him for everything.

"I'm so mad at you," you said sarcastically as you fake hit him. By fake hit, I mean you poked him with one finger to represent your "deadly" anger. You both laughed.

"You're the only one who can make me laugh after being accused of everything under the sun," he said.

"So, why were you getting so emotional?" you asked.

Sans stopped and glanced towards the floor. "Because they were right… It is because of me that you're like this now… I want to know your honest opinion… Do you… blame me for everything that's happened…?"

You didn't know quite how to answer. It was because of him that you were like this but it was also Flowey. "While I do admit that you had a major role in everything that's happened, I still think that it was Flowey who did most of this. Unless if you're in cahoots with the freaky plant, then I don't blame you for anything!" you answered.

"Heh… Thanks. Although, back to the question!"

You wondered. You thought. It was up to you. What would you do?

*Stay safe!

*We can take that risk!

 **Readers, YOU get to decide! Have fun!**


	15. Response 1 Stay Safe!

**Response 1: Stay Safe!**

 **(If you chose to say no, continue to the next chapter)**

"I… I think that it's best that we remain safe… I don't feel like running from people anymore. I'm sorry…," you said apologetically.

Sans shrugged. "I thought that you might say something like that. Honestly, I would have said the same thing. If you were to get hurt, that would mean that both of us would be gone. Not to mention, you still only have… 1.5 HP. If I could fix that, I would. With HP like that, no wonder you thought better safe than sorry, actually!" Sans exclaimed as he stared at your HP bar.

"Hey! At least, I have .5 more HP than you!" you retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything! We're both still goners if we get attacked by anything or anyone! Even a tiny Whimsun could wipe us off the face of the Underground. Besides, I think Toriel won't forgive me if we simply jump into the face of danger and tell a bad pun before running for our lives."

You giggled. "I wouldn't be running for my life! I'd be running while screaming at the top of my lungs in terror!"

"Ooh. Could you show me?" Sans asked.

"Hahahahahaha- Don't get you hopes up," you answered.

"Maybe they could just lock us in here instead of getting us locked up for "safety purposes". You know?"

"Maybe we should go back and give them our answer. I don't want to make Undyne mad again…," you told Sans.

Sans laughed. "YOU didn't do anything! It was ME who made that fish lady mad! How were you able to befriend her?!" he asked.

You recalled the crazy date and laughed awkwardly. "I smashed veggies with MY BARE HANDS!"

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing! Okay, let's go," Sans said as he regained control and code jumped down the stairs. All the code jumping made your head hurt. A lot.

"'Sup guys. I got your answer," Sans said to Undyne.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Undyne.

Sans held up his hands. "Bring out the handcuffs and call me Jailbird Joey. I'm going to prison for my not-crimes."

Everyone looked surprised. Undyne had a questioning look on her face. "Really?! I thought you'd say no!" she exclaimed.

"Welp, I changed my mind."

"At least, the girl will be safe…," Toriel said with a sigh.

"AS LONG AS EVERYONE LIVES, WE'LL BE FINE! I'LL VISIT YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY, BROTHER! IT'LL BE LIKE A VACATION FROM THE HOUSE EVERY DAY!" Papyrus announced.

Mettaton crossed his robot arms and sighed. "I'm just glad that nobody died in this episode! That's new for me, but I've actually grown quite attached to all of you people."

Undyne stood up from the floor and redid her bright red ponytail. "The sooner we get going, the better then. I'd doubt that you'll be getting the handcuffs. Also, you'll only be there for about a day or two. The king will get this all sorted out at some point when I tell him what's going on and then he'll announce you free. Then, Alphys should be able to separate your souls and get (y/n) back to normal. Once again, I'm sorry about this…"

"How many times have you apologized again? Also, I didn't even know that there was a prison in the Underground."

"It's at Asgore's castle. We should be there in-"

 _Snap!_

You were dragged through the code with Undyne being dragged behind. Surprisingly, in a few seconds, you reappeared. Sans, looking almost completely wiped out, finished Undyne's sentence. "About a second?"

Undyne looked to Sans and then the castle in disbelief. You could tell that Sans was satisfied with the results of his action because of the look on his and Undyne's face. Undyne looked like she was going to ask how, but then decided that it was probably better not to ask. She then shrugged and led the way.

Of course, Undyne simply locked you and Sans up and turned around to leave. Before she left, a cheeky grin appeared on her face from out of nowhere and she said, "Have fun, Jailbird Joey." You giggled and Sans grinned. (Lol! Back to the Future reference!). She finally left and Sans pressed his back against the stone-hard walls and sled into a sitting position.

"So, what do we do now? Count cracks on the ceiling or count cracks on the floor?" asked Sans as he looked to the ceiling and started counting cracks. "One, two, three, four, five thousand, six million, seven billion, eight trillion…"

You shrugged. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes and was soon sleeping/dozing. Sans was then standing next to you with the pink soul in his hands. He sat on the ground and the both of you remain silent. Once again, like so many times before, there was nothing to say. The eerie silence was all around and you sat down too. You stared at the soul. That was your determination! At this point, you didn't really care anymore. You leaned against him and closed your eyes. Wasn't it still afternoon, though? Well, what time did you and Sans wake up?

One hour…

Two hours…

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

"Knock knock."

"Huh?" you asked. You jumped when he spoke out of the blue. He shook his head at you. You then realized your mistake.

"Wow. You must be terrible at knock-knock jokes. You're s'posed to say "who's there?", right?" asked Sans.

"S-Sorry! Who's there?" you asked.

"Opportunity."

You thought about the joke. Wait a second! You've heard this before! "That's impossible! Opportunity never comes knocking twice!"

You both snickered at the joke. You thought to yourself. Was this his attempt at passing the time? Well, it was better than the silence.

"Knock knock," you said taking a leap of faith in your joking skills.

"Who's there?"

"Déja."

"Déja who?" asked Sans.

"Knock knock."

Sans giggled despite the fact that the joke wasn't funny at all. He was ready with a better comeback than yours.

"Why did the chicken cross the road? To hunt somebody down. Knock knock," he said.

"Uhh… Who's there?"

"The chicken."

That was when you laughed again. Sans was too good. You knew you had to step it up a little bit. You smirked with another bad joke fresh in your mind.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"The door you bonehead!" you said playfully shoving him.

Sans had that look again. DOOR PUN ALERT! "Wow. I _**walked into**_ that one!" That was when you both cracked up and he continued.

"If I had to go overseas, would you remember me after a year?" asked Sans looking hopeful.

"Yes."

"And two years?"

"Yes."

"Five years?"

"Yes!"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Well, that hurts!" he said. You playfully shove him again. He was both cruel and amazing. Just because of that joke, if it were even possible for him to go overseas, you'd be sure to remember him.

"Seriously, would ya?" he asked already knowing your answer.

You nodded and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around you just like back in the Wishing Cave. Sure, it was dark and ominous and your determination was being shared with him and you only had 1.5 HP. At the moment, who cares?

"What'll happen when we get out of this mess…?" you asked softly.

"We'll find a way to make sure you're not going to be chased by anyone anymore. Flowey won't get to you ever again. If you stay like this, he won't reach you and we'll at least be together. If you return to normal, we'll still be together and you'll be better protected. I'd say that's more than you bargained for!" Sans stated.

"I only wanted a date. What did I get? Three dates, two capturings, a new soulmate-"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"Exactly! This is going to make quite the story to tell one day! I go to Grillby's hoping for a date, I get one, then when I figure out that you liked me I get kidnapped! He nearly kills me and I go into this coma for three days, I wake up to see the guy I dated before I got kidnapped, and I hear the most beautiful song ever written for me! The guy I dated then admits his love for me, we have a splash party, and then I drown! When I wake up, I'm inside of the body of the guy who I dated and he almost got thrown into jail because of this. Ooooooooo… I've never heard of such a dramatic love story!" you shouted.

"So, that's how you see it."

"Well, is there a way you see it that's different from mine? Well, duh, I know that you see things differently, but I summed things up pretty clearly."

"Well, most of the time I was either avoiding feelings, or I was running for my life. You're the only one who I've ever had to run for. Never has another person ever been able to get me to do that. I've forgotten that puns even existed because you took up almost half of my brain! I've ditched on my brother because I couldn't possibly not fulfill a promise I made to you. I've been there to save your life from freaky plants. But still… I feel like I haven't done enough to make up for snagging your soul. I'm sorry…," Sans said as he recalled everything. It dawned on you that he probably jumped through way more hoops than you did. How could you have not seen it before? Those dreams…

You yawned.

"Well, you look like you could use a nap. I could-"

"NO! Don't do anything! I'm the one who brought all of this upon everyone! I'm the reason why the monsters are obsessing over me rather than talking about how excited they are about going to the surface. I just had to ruin everyone's excitement by liking you. You didn't do anything to deserve any of this. I'm the one who's sorry. You shouldn't even be here right now. You should be practicing your jokes with Toriel over the phone when your two feet away from each other! You should be driving your brother insane with puns and complimenting him over failed spaghetti! You should be commenting on how much Mettaton's show bores you while lying on the couch like a dork! You should NOT be here in jail for something you didn't do. I did this. It's my fault. So quit making yourself feel like it's your fault. Because if you think it is, you'd better shut up and listen to me!" you shouted.

…

"Feeling better now?"

You took a huge breath. You flopped onto your back and stared at what should've been the ceiling. Because of all the strain that you had been putting on your spine, when you exhaled slowly, pain went shooting up and down it. You groaned and placed your fingers on your forehead and jammed them down harder than you probably should. Once your pain began to ebb away, you yawned again. You were exhausted. Your yelling had only made your desire for sleep greater.

"Seriously, though, you look really tired. Also, you've been put under a lot of stress. There is one thing that I've been able to figure out that you haven't. Wanna know what it is?" asked Sans.

…

"You need to learn to simply chill. If you can do that, stress is going to seem a mile away."

You exhaled again. So tired… You tried to forget. Can't stay awake… Who is this Sans person? You don't know. Leave a message after the beep. Beep. Welp, there's nothing better than welcoming the z's.

"Thanks… Sans…"

…

"G'night, (y/n)."


	16. Response 2 We Can Risk It!

**Response 2:We can Risk it!**

 **(If you chose to say yes, go back to the last chapter)**

"I… I think that we can take the risk of not getting locked up. I don't really feel like running, but there's no way that I'll go willingly to jail for something you didn't do. You don't deserve that," you finally answered.

Sans nodded. "I thought you would say something like that. I may not exactly have said the same thing, but I could feel the way you felt when they started accusing me and you didn't like it. So, I'll respect your answer. However, I'm a little surprised! If you were to get hurt, that would mean that both of us would be goners! Not to mention, you still only have… 1.5 HP. If I could fix that, I would. It's just that I can't fix that."

"W-Wait! I only have 1.5 HP?!" you demanded.

"You mean you haven't noticed?!" Sans asked back.

You breathed in and slowly exhaled. It was too dangerous to go outside. You came up with a solution. "We can just stay here."

Sans thought about your suggestion. "Good idea. Stay locked up in my room until the mob breaks in and gets us. You know, if they ever do. Well, that'd be safer than being outside right now without handcuffs and Undyne. What do you suppose would happen if we were to go outside?" he asked.

You made yourself look more threatening and growled in reply, "I am the human! I'll crush you with just my thumb!" Then you made yourself look sweet and innocent, "So, uh, could you please leave Sans alone… You know, please…?"

Sans laughed. "You'll scare them away with your split personality! Yep! That'll scare away most monsters! If not, it'll make them uncomfortable!"

"Maybe we should give our answer to Undyne now. I don't really want her to get mad at you again… It was my fault that she wanted to absolutely kill you earlier…," you said as you recalled Undyne with her endless need for justice and the bravest of the brave.

Sans shook his head. "How you ever managed to befriend her, I'll never know."

"I smashed veggies with MY BARE HANDS!" you screamed as you held up your fist to the sky pretending to be Undyne.

"Okay fish lady, let's give the real one our answer now," Sans said as he regained control and code jumped down the stairs. All the code jumping made your head hurt. A lot.

"'Sup guys. I got your answer," Sans said to Undyne.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Undyne.

Sans put his hands up. "Please don't kill me, but we've decided not to go willingly to jail. Please don't get mad at us," Sans said trying not to make Undyne mad.

Undyne sat silently on the floor as she thought about what Sans had said. Toriel was still worried, but she remained silent. Papyrus was staring at Undyne as he waited for her answer. Mettaton was barely paying attention because he was grumbling about how he was late for one of his shows.

"WELL?!" asked Papyrus to Undyne.

"I suppose that you can. I did make it a question. If that's what (y/n) wants… I suppose I can work something out with Asgore and the Capital. However, you guys have no idea how hard it is to negotiate with the Capital. I know Asgore will agree, however, the others there will not like the idea because it's almost time for us to leave the barrier and this is ruining everything. Even though their pains in the butt, I'll do my best to make sure your wish is granted!" Undyne said as she raised a spear to the sky to prove that she would keep her promise.

Sans sighed with relief. "Okay. This means a lot. We're just going to stay locked up in my room being bored all day anyway. So, I don't think you'll have to worry about anything. Besides, Alphys should be finishing up with whatever she's doing down at her lab soon."

Toriel sighed. "Well, you'll both be fine if you stay there. Only two beings can go in there and the two beings' souls were merged together," she stated referring to you and Sans.

Papyrus was a little bit more positive than everyone else. "I'LL BE ABLE TO VISIT THEM EVERY DAY! THAT'S GREAT!"

Undyne nodded and stood up. "I've gotta go. The more time I'm given, the better! Well, I'll be seein' ya guys! Hey (y/n), hope to see the real you soon… SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT FOR DYING ON US!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

You gulped. When Undyne said stuff like that, she usually meant it. Well, there was no guarantee that you were going to be changed back.

"Bye, darlings. I've got a show to catch! See ya later, Papy~!" Mettaton told him with a wave before leaving himself.

"BYE, METTATON!" Papyrus chirped.

Toriel didn't move when Sans looked over to her. You felt bad for her. You, who she considered being her child, was lost forever it seemed. And you only existed within her best friend. Well, there was nothing to be done about that. Now, you hoped that you would be changed back to normal. Sans shoved away the memories and code jumped back to his room and locked the door.

It was quiet and messy. Sans leaned up against the wall and fell into a sitting position. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes and was soon sleeping/dozing. Sans was then standing next to you with the pink soul in his hands. He sat on the ground and the both of you remain silent. Once again, like so many times before, there was nothing to say. The eerie silence was all around and you sat down too. You stared at the soul. That was your determination! At this point, you didn't really care anymore. You leaned against him and closed your eyes. Wasn't it still afternoon, though? Well, what time did you and Sans wake up?

One hour…

Two hours…

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

"Knock knock."

"Huh?" you asked. You jumped when he spoke out of the blue. He shook his head at you. You then realized your mistake.

"Wow. You must be terrible at knock-knock jokes. You're s'posed to say "who's there?", right?" asked Sans.

"S-Sorry! Who's there?" you asked.

"Opportunity."

You thought about the joke. Wait a second! You've heard this before! "That's impossible! Opportunity never comes knocking twice!"

You both snickered at the joke. You thought to yourself. Was this his attempt at passing the time? Well, it was better than the silence.

"Knock knock," you said taking a leap of faith in your joking skills.

"Who's there?"

"Déja."

"Déja who?" asked Sans.

"Knock knock."

Sans giggled despite the fact that the joke wasn't funny at all. He was ready with a better comeback than yours.

"Why did the chicken cross the road? To hunt somebody down. Knock knock," he said.

"Uhh… Who's there?"

"The chicken."

That was when you laughed again. Sans was too good. You knew you had to step it up a little bit. You smirked with another bad joke fresh in your mind.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"The door you bonehead!" you said playfully shoving him.

Sans had that look again. DOOR PUN ALERT! "Wow. I _**walked into**_ that one!" That was when you both cracked up and he continued.

"If I had to go overseas, would you remember me after a year?" asked Sans looking hopeful.

"Yes."

"And two years?"

"Yes."

"Five years?"

"Yes!"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Well, that hurts!" he said. You playfully shove him again. He was both cruel and amazing. Just because of that joke, if it were even possible for him to go overseas, you'd be sure to remember him.

"Seriously, would ya?" he asked already knowing your answer.

You nodded and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around you just like back in the Wishing Cave. Sure, it was dark and ominous in this place and your determination was being shared with him and you only had 1.5 HP. At the moment, who cares?

"What'll happen when we get out of this mess…?" you asked softly.

"We'll find a way to make sure you're not going to be chased by anyone anymore. Flowey won't get to you ever again. If you stay like this, he won't reach you and we'll at least be together. If you return to normal, we'll still be together and you'll be better protected. I'd say that's more than you bargained for!" Sans stated.

"I only wanted a date. What did I get? Three dates, two capturings, a new soulmate-"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"Exactly! This is going to make quite the story to tell one day! I go to Grillby's hoping for a date, I get one, then when I figure out that you liked me I get kidnapped! He nearly kills me and I go into this coma for three days, I wake up to see the guy I dated before I got kidnapped, and I hear the most beautiful song ever written for me! The guy I dated then admits his love for me, we have a splash party, and then I drown! When I wake up, I'm inside of the body of the guy who I dated and he almost got thrown into jail because of this. Ooooooooo… I've never heard of such a dramatic love story!" you shouted.

"So, that's how you see it."

"Well, is there a way you see it that's different from mine? Well, duh, I know that you see things differently, but I summed things up pretty clearly."

"Well, most of the time I was either avoiding feelings, or I was running for my life. You're the only one who I've ever had to run for. Never has another person ever been able to get me to do that. I've forgotten that puns even existed because you took up almost half of my brain! I've ditched my brother because I couldn't possibly not fulfill a promise I made to you. I've been there to save your life from freaky plants. But still… I feel like I haven't done enough to make up for snagging your soul. I'm sorry…," Sans said as he recalled everything. It dawned on you that he probably jumped through way more hoops than you did. How could you have not seen it before? Those dreams…

You yawned.

"Well, you look like you could use a nap. I could-"

"NO! Don't do anything! I'm the one who brought all of this upon everyone! I'm the reason why the monsters are obsessing over me rather than talking about how excited they are about going to the surface. I just had to ruin everyone's excitement by liking you. You didn't do anything to deserve any of this. I'm the one who's sorry. You shouldn't even be here right now. You should be practicing your jokes with Toriel over the phone when you're two feet away from each other! You should be driving your brother insane with puns and complimenting him over failed spaghetti! You should be commenting on how much Mettaton's show bores you while lying on the couch like a dork! You should NOT be here being chased by everyone in the Underground for something you didn't do. I did this. It's my fault. So quit making yourself feel like it's your fault. Because if you think it is, you'd better shut up and listen to me!" you shouted.

…

"Feeling better now?"

You took a huge breath. You flopped onto your back and stared at what should've been the ceiling. Because of all the strain that you had been putting on your spine when you exhaled slowly, the pain went shooting up and down it. You groaned and placed your fingers on your forehead and jammed them down harder than you probably should. Once your pain began to ebb away, you yawned again. You were exhausted. Your yelling had only made your desire for sleep greater.

"Seriously, though, you look really tired. Also, you've been put under a lot of stress. There is one thing that I've been able to figure out that you haven't. Wanna know what it is?" asked Sans.

…

"You need to learn to simply chill. If you can do that, stress is going to seem a mile away."

You exhaled again. So tired… You tried to forget. Can't stay awake… Who is this Sans person? You don't know. Leave a message after the beep. Beep. Welp, there's nothing better than welcoming the z's.

"Thanks… Sans…"

…

"G'night, (y/n)."


	17. Part 14

Slowly, you began to stir from your sleep. You felt a million times better! When you awoke, a faint image from the dream you had fluttered back.

"See? Told ya things would work out!"

"I didn't doubt you for a second! I knew you were going to be right about Alphys fixing everything! Then again, when are you wrong?"

"..."

"Is… uh… something wrong?"

"Don't suppose that it would be out of character to ask you… a question?"

"Shoot."

"Uh… Nevermind. It's not important."

"It's not?"

"It never was."

It was only a dream, right? The entire conversation! However, you did sorta wanna know what Sans was going to ask… It didn't matter. Finally, you opened your eyes and sat up. Sans did too and he looked like he had just woken up himself. You stretched your arms and blinked.

"Well, rise and shine even if the sun isn't shining! How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess. I had this dream that I had a conversation with you after I had been returned to normal. There was the sun, and grass, and a blue sky."

"That's funny. I had the exact same dream, whatever it was. Probably because our souls are connected or something. Did I say something about a question or something that wasn't important?" he asked.

You nodded and he seemed hardly surprised. "Well, I lied. I'll tell you about that later. For now, I think you outta hand over that soul you swiped from me!" he said referring to your left hand.

You looked at your left hand and noticed that you had snagged the soul somehow. You had no idea how it got there. Did you sleep steal it?! How would you do that? Also, you and Sans were almost perfectly in sync (almost). Wouldn't he have known about it if you had? Maybe. Or…

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Aww… You **stole my heart**! But seriously, I'm going to need that back because I think we'll be having a visitor," Sans said as he snagged it back.

"That's half mine, you know!" you snapped.

"Eh. Don't remind me," Sans replied as he shoved his soul theft from his mind. You finally let it be and tried to figure out what Sans meant by a visitor. Papyrus? Undyne? Toriel?

None of the above.

A tiny flower poked his head through the window and crawled in through. He looked towards you and Sans. He knew you were there. He didn't attack. Flowey didn't seem mad either.

"Well, lookie who's here to crash our little party, (y/n). I thought I sensed a weed," Sans commented.

"Hiya, bonebag… Well, I guess I'm only saying that half-heartedly now. Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you or your little girlfriend…"

"Oh, really?" he asked not nearly convinced.

Flowey didn't move. However, he did start to change. He engulfed by a ball of light and you both knew he was not a flower anymore. You gasped as you watched and Sans seemed a little surprised himself. A tiny flower changed in a bright light from a flower to a small goat kid. You remembered him and called out his name.

 _Asriel! Asriel! Can you hear me?! It's me! (Y/n)! Asriel!_

Sans seemed a little taken aback by the sudden change and your yelling in recognition. Asriel sweetly looked to you and then remembered the horrible things he did and looked away. "Howdy… I guess I can't really be called your best friend anymore, can I?"

"W-Well, that wasn't expected…"

"I know… I just wanted to come and visit… Can I talk to (y/n), Sans? I understand if you say no…," Asriel said sadly.

Sans glanced one way and then another. He shrugged. "I don't see why not." The soul was given to you and he watched. As you regained balance, Asriel hugged you. You hugged back your best friend.

"I'm sorry… For everything, I've done as a flower… I couldn't help it… I didn't have a soul!" Asriel cried. You nodded and told him he was forgiven. That you were never really mad at him and that you knew it wasn't his fault. Asriel sniffed and finally let go. "I guess you're wondering how I got like this, huh?"

"Yeah… I thought you could only obtain that form with, at least, a soul."

"Well, let's just say that flowey's plan sorta backfired. When the black soul, Chara's soul, was summoned, it couldn't go back to the flowers because of how awake and restless it was. It would die if it didn't have a place to go. When Sans rescued you and vanished, there was only one person left with a vessel she could inhabit… Me."

You sucked in a breath. However, he didn't seem like an out of control maniac. Sans' mind was racing a mile a minute and he was going through a bunch of science logics to try to figure out why. You tried to ignore him and you just wanted to tell him to turn himself off for a moment.

"Why aren't you evil then? Why don't you want me dead?" you asked.

"Actually, it's because of you that I don't want to hurt you. When another feeling had overridden the hate of Flowey, a new person was formed in the soul. She became the friend that we were when we were still with our parents… I'm sure that you understand what feeling it was… Everyone knows that love is stronger than hate…," Asriel explained.

"So, it was because of my love for Sans that you and the soul changed?" you asked.

"Not only your love for him but that he loved you back."

 _ **Yeah. I guess that makes sense. Not scientifically, but sure. This is a fanfiction.**_

"What's a fanfiction?" asked Asriel.

 _ **Just me breaking the fourth wall. Again.**_

"Well, I wanted to say that I really am sorry. I'm going to be able to transition from Flowey to Asriel periodically. Chara's soul isn't strong enough to maintain this form for very long… Um… Actually, she also wanted to talk to you…"

As Asriel's eyes changed color to a dark, chocolate brown, you finally figured out how people could tell who was speaking. Chara gazed at the ground and sighed. "So, here I am… Hey, friend. I'm pretty sure you never noticed my presence, but I was there throughout your entire journey. I watched you as you made every decision. It's just that… as you went… I felt like there was something missing in the journey. Each time I thought that, I'd look towards the fight button. I'd free all monsters from the horrible world and I'd get the satisfaction of feeling like I've finally completed the journey… However, I realized that wasn't it… I knew you weren't going to let off the pacifist route. That was when Flowey and I made a deal. He'd kill you and I'd get what we both wanted. Right as I was on the edge of victory, Sans snatched away your soul just before it shattered and I soon realized that I couldn't inhabit something that was dead. It got me to think. Why'd he do that…? Why did he care even though he has only 1 HP? Why if he would instantly die if he were to mess up one time? Without a choice, I made Flowey absorb my soul and he turned into Asriel. Asriel explained everything and…," she paused for a moment. "I don't want to kill anything anymore."

"That's what this was all about? Not being satisfied? You love everyone in the Underground and you wanted to kill them all. All because of that?" you asked slightly disappointed.

"Being unable to die, what else could I do?!"

"Maybe you could've found a way to talk to me!"

"I tried. So many times I tried… It never worked. You know, think about if it had worked. Then, none of this would have happened. You'd be at Grillby's right now with your head on the counter, clutching a bottle of ketchup like it was your soul. You'd be so sad that you'd reset anyway. Over and over until you got it right. Or did you already do that…? Hm! I wonder!" Chara said.

You took a step back of surprise. You didn't reset once. Or were you just in denial? You slowly exhaled to not get too upset. Finally, Sans and Asriel stepped in.

"Okay! Chill out!" Sans said as he shoved you back into the darkness.

"Okay, Chara… Th-That's enough…," Asriel told his friend.

 _Crybaby._

 _Okay, Sans…_

"I-I'm not a crybaby!" Asriel yelled at Chara, but he wasn't mad. He was remembering what happened so many years before. She'd always call him that.

Sans looked over at the window and Asriel followed his gaze with a sigh. "How much longer do you have before Chara's soul needs a break?"

"I think I have about thirty seconds…," Asriel replied as the light from before began to drain from his body. "Eventually, I'll be able to keep my original form forever. Not until Chara recovers completely, though… Well, until then, I guess…"

 _Don't leave me again, Asriel…_

"(y/n)? I know that you can hear me… Well, just wanted to let you know… that I missed you, friend. I also wanted to say thanks…," Asriel stated as he began to cry. "For everything…"

With that, Asriel turned back into Flowey and he glanced around almost in confusion. "Well…, he's FINALLY out of the way!" the flower stated as he stretched his vines and leaf hands. "Don't think that I don't have a grudge against you two anymore! I STILL BELIEVE EVERYTHING I SAID AT THE BEGINNING IS TRUE! Well, at least, Chara's with me now… Well, goodbye, (y/n). And to you, TRASHBAG."

Sans tried not to look slightly insulted as Flowey crawled back out the window to the outside world. You felt glad that Asriel was going to be okay. Maybe he'd even be able to move back with his family! It's like it was many years before. Chara, Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel. It'd be perfect… Was it really more to hope for?

"I guess that's it then…," Sans stated as he retreated to your side. You nodded in agreement as he continued. "After all, I don't think anybody else is going to be chasing you after this…"

"I'll be free to make my own choices… It'll be nice…," you said still a little sad about something. Sans easily picked it up.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

You thought hard and then remembered. "What if… What if I never go back to my original body? What if I stay within you forever?! How simple is the process of moving my soul back to my body?!" you demanded.

"No need to get all upset. We'll both find out soon enough! We just have to wait for Alphys to get back."

"What if we both stay here for protection purposes forever because everybody continues to think you killed me…?" you asked as you sat on the ground and curled up into a ball.

"That's not going to happen!"

"A-And what if I'm right…?"

"Well, for the most part, I'm completely sure!"

"Why?"

"I can hear Dr. Alphys coming as we speak."

You listened harder and noticed that feet were coming up the stairs and you could hear her yelling something. She sounded either terrified or excited.

"Guys! G-Guys! I did it! I did it! I'll be able to save you, (y/n)!"


	18. Part 15

Once again, life flooded through you and you sucked in a breath. Finally… You were so tired of being trapped. Now, you were normal. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, you felt like things were normal. Ever since the near-drowning incident. Alphys was beaming when she saw that her work was a success for once! Your hand moved when your brain told it to. Your feelings that were once all mixed up seemed to be clearer now. Suddenly, a memory flashed through your brain. Sans!

"Alphys, what happened to Sans?" you asked still trying to get used to using your own mouth to talk. It was so different.

"W-Well, he's-"

"Right over here?"

You glanced towards the direction of his voice. You felt your heart begin to flutter uncontrollably. You knew your hormones were back to normal because you could feel yourself blushing and your pounding heart screaming 'Hug him! He's yours!' Meanwhile, the logical side of you brain was rolling its eyes and thinking, 'Really…?' Shoving the two sides out of the way, you ran up to him and hugged him burying your face into his shoulder. (Yeah, you're short). At first, he tensed up with surprise and then hugged you back tightly. Alphys watching with a look of amazement and then started fangirling and shipping.

"Oh my gosh?! That's. So. ADORABLE! You and Sans are totally a perfect match! I thought that Mettaton was bluffing when he said he was trying to set you two up, but now I can see he was totally right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's just like those cute little anime romances! We have to do something!" Alphys screamed as she spoke a mile a minute.

When you and Sans finally let go, you looked towards Alphys. Because she was speaking so fast, you had very little idea of what she was saying. "Um… What?"

Alphys stopped and looked at you seriously. "You are dating him, right?"

"Yeah?"

"OH MY GOSH! I have to tell everyone! The Undernet! The Underground! The universe! It's perfect!" she squealed.

"Could you please just stay quiet about this for the time being? When I tell you, you can go tell everyone, but for now, I think everyone has surface preparations to make," Sans explained.

Alphys sighed and tried to get herself back under control. "All right… Just so you know, this is my new favorite ship of all time. Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to tell everyone about (y/n) being back to normal. I'm going to watch some anime! Anyway, bye!" Alphys said as she ran to another room.

"Well, that's not new. So, are we going to go back to Snowdin?" you asked Sans.

"Yeah, what time is it? We've been here for a while and I know that it's not afternoon anymore," Sans answered as he stared up towards the clock.

9:30pm.

You stared up at the clock in alarm. You'd been there all day?! Sure it was a risky process to separate two souls, but all day?! "Well, that's great! Everybody's going to be asleep!" you stated.

"Except Papyrus."

"Except Papyrus!" you added.

You tapped your foot with annoyance. Then you remembered. You had a foot! All to yourself and nobody said no to you moving your foot! After your burst of annoyance, you started tapping a jazzy tune with your feet against the tile floor. You were tempted to smile with pleasure, however, you were too annoyed to even dare.

"So, what now?"

Since there was no point in being annoyed, you thought. You could go partying in perfect condition all night, you could go back to your house, you could spend the night on Sans and Papyrus' couch, or…

"My house is the closest. I don't feel like code-jumping," you stated.

Sans crossed his arms with a questioning look. "Well, do you have a television?"

"Yes."

"A DVD or VHS player?"

"Yes."

"A microwave and popcorn?"

"Who do you think I am?! Of course, I do!"

"What do you say to a movie night?" Sans asked handing you a few DVDs he had plucked from the shelf. You nodded happily.

As you stepped through the door, the heat smacked into your face. While you were encouraged to hear that you now could feel temperature, you didn't exactly want to break a sweat just by walking to your house that was only a few mere feet away. You began to fan yourself and when you finally reached your house, you turned on the fan system that Alphys installed in your house to keep it from getting too hot. Sans nodded at how convenient it was.

"Look, (y/n)! They're _**blowing**_ you a _**fan**_ fare!" he said getting out his trombone and playing a short seven note piece on it to represent his fanfare to you. You wondered where he got the trombone. Then you remembered that stuff like that was normal for him. You couldn't suppress a laugh but you made sure to roll your eyes as you did.

"Tomorrow, we'll see how many egg puns you can make!" you said as you flopped onto your couch.

"Don't worry. I've got… _**a dozen of 'em**_!"

About an hour went by as the two of you watched Ghostbusters with you leaning up against him with your head up against his shoulder and his bony fingers occasionally stroking your hair. You got to the part where the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was destroying everything when you started feeling sleepy. You resisted and forced yourself to watch the movie to the end and even Sans was half-asleep by then. Finally, the credits began rolling and you thought, 'Man, that was a great movie!' while the other part of your brain was slurring words of weariness from exhaustion. You pressed the eject button on the remote control but neither of you even bothered to stand up and put it away.

"Tomorrow, we can do something fun. I promise," he told you.

"What? Spending an entire day of my life getting my soul separated from another person isn't fun?" you asked sarcastically with a grin and adding a yawn at the end.

You rest your head on the arm of the couch. He curls up next to you and it was either he who was embracing you or the darkness of the room. The silence began to get to you because usually when it was dark, something either amazing or terrible happened.

"You know, I know it's only been two weeks, but it feels like two months. Even though I've had my rib cage smashed, your soul nearly destroyed, our trust tested, and our souls connected, it was still amazing. But the place I really realized how amazing you were was before all of that. Back at the Snowdin Shop in that blizzard, I knew. Your rosy red cheeks as you explained your feelings perfectly," he said. "I wish it never ended," he whispered in your ear.

"Maybe it doesn't have to," you explained.

As the night carried on, the more you thought. Despite the fact that you were wiped out, there was something missing. You couldn't fall asleep. The hum of the fans around the room that you and Sans were joking about were humming in the background. Even with the romantic scenery, you wanted more. What more could you get?

"Hey (y/n), can I test a hypothesis?" Sans asked. You looked over.

"Uh… Okay. For what?" you answered.

After a slight hesitation, he takes you by surprise with a kiss on the lips. At first, you were surprised and got all tensed up, but then you didn't resist. It lasted about thirty seconds before it ended and you hugged him. You wriggled closer to him on the couch/loveseat.

"Well, I guess you can kiss a star."

"Sans…," you said. You didn't say his name really for any reason other than because you just wanted to say it. You rested your head close to his chest.

Finally, sleep crept its way into your brain and you began to doze off. Sans pressed his forehead against yours and held your gaze with this dreamy glow in his eye sockets.

"Remember that question that completely didn't matter?" he asked.

"Yes…," you answered.

…

"Do you wanna hear it?"

"Yes…"

…

…

"Will you marry me?"

…

…

"Yes."


	19. Part 16

Yes.

All that night, all you could think was yes. Swirling through your mind was "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Without a doubt, it was now your new favorite word. However, you could also say, YES, it was an awkward morning you were given after your dream of the word yes. Sans was sleeping right next to you on the couch when you blinked slightly and saw his snoozing face. Remembering the previous night brought a smile to your face and you glanced towards a clock. After seeing the time, you turned back to Sans. Gently, you put your forehead against his and hummed the beginning to the song _Morning Song_ by a famous classical musician named Edward Grieg.

He opened one eye socket at you just before closing it again with a grin. "Five more minutes. I don't wanna go to school yet."

You giggled and shook him. "Come on! Wake up! Do you wanna build a snowman or not?!" you demanded.

"In Hotland? That would be a reason to get up," he said as he laughed at you remark with his eyes still closed.

You huffed slightly and then smirked. You lightly pecked him lightly on the cheek bone causing his face to flare a deep blue and he was wide awake. You laughed at his sudden facial change. You loved it when Sans got flustered.

"I know you're not a morning person, but I had to. So, morning sleepyhead!" you said playfully as you tried to stop laughing at his face.

Sans blinked at you and then smirked himself. "Fine. I'll force myself to get up early, but only if you do it again," Sans stated knowing you'd agree. Sure enough, you kissed him again.

Suddenly you heard the door slam open and at the sudden noise, both you and Sans fell off of the couch. Both of you let out a surprised yelp and onto the floor you fell. He was on top of you with his entire body pressed up against yours causing both of your faces to heat up. It was when you looked at who was at the door when things got more awkward.

"SANS! I HEARD FROM ALPHYS THAT SHE SUCCESSFULLY RETURNED YOU AND (Y/N) BACK TO NORMAL AND SAID THAT YOU'D PROBABLY BE HERE W-" Papyrus stopped mid-sentence when he realized what was going on and then he started blushing and looking towards the wall awkwardly. "WOWIE… LOOK AT THE TIME! I'VE GOT… UM… ERRANDS TO RUN! YEAH! YOU, UM, -ER, UH… BYE!" Papyrus said running out of the door and slamming it shut. Outside he shouted a large "I KNEW IT!" before running off back to Snowdin.

Sans looked overwhelmed by the awkwardness of it all and the two of you were still in the same awkward position. You nudged Sans gently. "Uh…, Earth to Sans," you said and he was brought back into reality. He teleported off of you and you wondered if his face was going to be permanently blue forever.

"I'm sorry! I had no intentions on- or- uhhhhhhh…," he said trying to explain. You shook your head.

"I know. It was an accident. But… That's not what Papyrus thinks," you said as you looked back out the door.

Sans sighed and leaned against the couch. "This is why I'm not a morning person…"

After getting ready for the day ahead, you hopped out the door with Sans to embark on your journey to Snowdin. Of course, after a quick code-jump, you were back at Sans and Papyrus' house. Papyrus just got back and jumped at your sudden appearance before calming down.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A WAY OF WARNING PEOPLE WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Papyrus demanded.

"No, not really," Sans stated. He turns to you and scratches the back of his neck. "Don't suppose you would mind if you let me talk with my bro one-on-one? It just seems even more awkward with you sticking around and I don't think that awkward's going to solve this problem."

You nod. There were other places you wanted to be anyway. As Papyrus and Sans bid you farewell, you wondered what Sans would tell his brother. Would he only explain himself, give an excuse, lie, or tell the entire story? Knowing him, you knew what he'd do. He'd explain only what he had to and nothing more. That was one of the things that you didn't really care for. You couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or lying. He was good at lying, but not so good with the truth.

 _Maybe because the truth is too hard to handle sometimes._

Suddenly, now that you were alone in the snowy streets of Snowdin, your mind and attitude took a huge plunge. You started wondering about your future with Sans. You didn't doubt that he'd be able to handle the commitment, but that wasn't what you were worried about. Sure, you were young and pretty now, but what about in twenty years from now? What about thirty? Would he change? Would he care? You knew that even though a monster is as fragile as a snowflake, they also had considerably longer lifespans than humans. It sent a shiver up your back to think that as you got older, would Sans' opinion change?

Or maybe worse than that, what if the two of you got into a fight that never got resolved which resulted in divorce? The chills of Snowdin began to get to you and you rubbed your arms to try to warm them. Failing miserably, you thought up the worst thing that could possibly happen. What if you or Sans died and you never saw each other's faces again? You stopped dead in the middle of the road. A tear drifted down your cheek. It would be easy to deal with a fight. It would be normal to deal with age. It wouldn't be simple to deal with death. Negativity consumed your mind as you thought of an either rejecting Sans, an unsure Sans, a wounded Sans, or a dead Sans.

"I thought it was what I wanted, but was Flowey really, in his own way, right? That a monster could never be with a human?"

 _Without their heart or the human's heart being broken…?_

"I'm still here and young. Sans is alive and loves me. I shouldn't even be thinking like this… I should be walking on air! B-But… Why am I terrified…?" you asked as you approached Grillby's.

Slowly, you pushed open the door and saw Grillby, along with many others, inside. You hadn't opened the door enough to alert everyone to your arrival. You didn't really want anyone to know that you were there. Slowly you snuck into Grillby's like that time when you spied on Sans before being kidnapped by Flowey the first time. You looked over and saw a few of the Royal Guard dogs playing poker.

Dogamy snuggled up close to his companion Dogaressa. You watched and listened for a moment before they brought up an interesting subject.

"I heard that Sans never actually harmed (y/n) from Alphys. He was just protecting her. Honestly, I've never seen that guy care at all about us. He never threw us any bones or ever really did anything. At least, until the human came," said Doggo as he laid down a card onto the table. Dogamy nodded in agreement.

"He was always lazy. However, I did notice at first that he was a little antsy about (y/n). Honestly, I don't see why he'd be scared of her. She's nice. She opened up our eyes to the possibility of pets. Dogs can pet dogs!" Dogamy explained cheerfully as he began to pet Dogaressa. She nose-nuzzled him in response to the pet. The greater dog barked and wagged its tail.

Dogaressa spoke up. "He needed someone. Sans seemed a little lonely. Sure his brother gave him great company and his new friend, Queen Toriel, gives him a good time, but he really just… needed someone to lighten his load, if you know what I mean?"

Doggo and Dogamy nodded. Dogamy then asked the most obvious question. "Why are we talking about the guy who hardly cared at all about us? Shouldn't we be talking about Undyne, or something?"

With sympathy in her eyes, Dogaressa replied. "He looked depressed and I'm worried about (y/n). She doesn't know how much she means to all of us. However, I heard that we're all going to the surface tomorrow. I'm already packed! Life on the surface with my sweetie will be amazing! We'll finally become the world's greatest nose-nuzzle champions!" she exclaimed as she nose-nuzzled Dogamy again.

"Indeed, you're right, dearest. All I need is you in my life and I'll be happy on the surface!" Dogamy replied.

Doggo rolled his eyes and threw his cards down onto the table. "Now you're just getting disgusting! Don't you two know when to quit?! Besides, even though it's the last day, I've got my guard rounds to do in Snowdin Forest. If anything moves, even in the wrong direction, I'll be sure to know about it!" Doggo then leaves and the final three dogs left at the table stared after him. They completely missed you standing in the corner. You didn't mind.

Dogaressa just shook her head and smiled. "All I hope for (y/n) is for her to know how lucky she is with monsters looking after her and friends to go to. Surely that's the greatest thing they can possibly have!" she stated as she curled up next to Dogamy and began to pet him.

You slightly inhaled and then smiled. Surely it was Dogaressa… Surely it was… You turned and began to leave. Nobody even knew you were there. Creeping back through the snow, you spotted Sans looking for you from the front porch. When he spotted you, he had teleported over to your side instantly. You held onto his cold, bony fingers and wished you had a jacket. And some longer pants. And a hat. Maybe mittens and a scarf as well. Sans guided you back to the house with yet to say another word. Your shivers seemed to lessen a little bit just by his presence.

"So, where'd you run off to?" Sans asked curiously.

"Not really anywhere. I just wanted to think. About you, me, and a little about… the future," you replied.

Sans looked a little worried and by this time you were on the porch. "You're not thinking second thoughts, are you?" he asked. His hands gripped yours tighter as if you would fly away if he let go.

"No! That was not what I meant… What I was thinking about was everything that could go wrong. How I could prevent it so nothing would throw us off or anything!" you replied.

Drawing you nearer, he stared intently into your eyes. For once, you knew he wasn't lying. "The only thing that could break us apart is if those humans threatened to release an alien race of poisonous insects to take over our minds on us. Even then, I wouldn't allow anything to happen. So, the next time you decide to start thinking, remember what people say about it being dangerous," Sans explained.

You seemed to forget when he kissed you there in the snow on the porch. Tomorrow, you'd be seeing the sun. Suddenly, a new list of problems was created. The surface! You shoved Sans away without meaning to and your eyes clouded with images of… what you didn't want to remember. Government, school, people, climate, jobs, and many other things. Sans looked confused.

"Uh, (y/n), what happened?! What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Th-The surface… The truth is that I don't wanna go back… I haven't said anything until now because I never thought that I'd ever make it this far! I can't go back! These monsters don't understand that humans don't take kindly to strangers!" you exclaimed as you turned away and stared at the monsters on the street.

"Kinda why we made you the ambassador. They'll be more likely to believe you than us," he replied.

You were silent and then shook your head. "I don't really want to think about it. How about we just go inside? It's kinda cold out here, anyway," you said as you looked back to him and the door.

Sans followed you inside and Papyrus looked at the two of you from the kitchen still with this dreamy my-brother-is-in-love look on his face. He went back to his spaghetti. Without anywhere else to go, you plopped onto their couch and started clicking through the channels. Most of them were Mettaton's channels. You finally just stopped and watched.

Sans was watching behind you and looked somewhat bored. He started watching you instead. Right at that second you didn't care. Until…

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a Mettaton Monday Update!" an announcer said as the TV went to the news report.

"Why, hello! Beauties! Gentle-beauties! It is I, Mettaton, here with another breaking news update! It was recently reported that romance has been stirring up in Hotland near Alphys' lab! No, not Undyne and Alphys. Everybody knows about those two! I'm talking about something bigger! The biggest romance story in all of the Underground!" Mettaton announced.

Both you and Sans tensed up and realized what was happening. So NOW he broadcasts it live to the Underground… Why Mettaton…? Just why?

"After a tragic accident, our best friend, (y/n), was injured and saved by a certain someone! It escaped our short-sightedness, but it was revealed how much this guy really loves her when he saved her once again despite the fact that everyone thought then that he was a murderer. Even then, he still passionately cared about her! It's confirmed that (y/n) is back to normal and last night, some little bird brought me some **scandalous** videos…," Mettaton explained. Papyrus was now watching and Sans looked to him with a questioning glance as if he was asking his brother if he did it. Papyrus shook his head no.

Sans clicked the TV off before the humiliation became too much. He caught your eye and said, "I guess our secret engagement isn't so secret anymore!"

"Oh well…," you said.

"Wait, you two are engaged?!" Papyrus demanded with disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, Sans. You didn't tell him that?" you asked.

"Uh… No. I didn't."

Papyrus huffed and rolled his eyes at Sans. Sans shrugged as if it didn't matter. You giggled. Papyrus continued his following action by adding, "YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD THAT WE'RE GOING TO THE SURFACE TOMORROW! IF WE WEREN'T YOU'D BE GETTING THE LECTURE OF THE CENTURY RIGHT NOW!"

"Yay! I'm going to the E _ **lectur**_ ial College!" Sans said excitedly.

"SANS!"

Smiling happily, you finally could just sit back and not worry about things being different. "And once again, things are normal!" you added happily.

But they weren't. Not quite yet. You had to reach the surface first. And you really didn't want to meet your past problems again. Didn't they understand? Why else would you jump down a giant hole in the mountain?


	20. Part 17

**Part 17**

There you were, watching the sun rise above the horizon. You breathed in the heavenly scent of fresh air. How long had it been since you last tasted the air on your tongue and not that stuffy, dusty air from the Underground? Birds sang and the grass grew. You stood in the middle of the long line of your friends with Sans next to you. Your hand in his. The day before, you told everyone about your engagement and they all seemed to approve of your decision. However, Mettaton was a little disappointed when he realized that there wasn't any real friend or family drama about this. So, he just sorta forgot about it and moved on to a new topic. The surface!

As you looked beyond, you could see the outline of what used to be your home city. Because you were so mesmerized by the view, you almost didn't realize that everyone had left to make a good first impression on the humans except you and Sans.

It all seemed faintly familiar. You had seen this before. A dream? Well, it wasn't your dream. The sunshine dream. But there wasn't a light. If it was supposed to mean something, it wasn't being real apparent about it. You didn't care.

"So, is there a place on the surface you really wanna go to?" Sans asked. He sat just on the rocky ledge and you sat next to him. You could hear the waves of the ocean in the distance and could already feel the waves lapping at your feet. The seagulls sang and the sun seemed to be rising from the waters. The view was amazing. But then, you recalled yet again.

You looked to the ground and shook your head. "I don't wanna move from this spot. The world was hard for me before I met the kind monsters of the Underground. Not everyone was so nice. In fact, not really anybody cared nor knew I existed except for a distinct few. Now, I'm supposed to have a wedding and act as the ambassador for a bunch of monsters. The humans are going to think I've flipped."

Sans extended his hand to you semi-seriously. "Welcome, (y/n), to the dark side!"

"Yay!" you answer with a grin. "I've always wanted to join my fiancé on the dark side to revolt against the human race!" You shook his hand.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. It felt like there was something wrong. As if it was supposed to be some big romantic scene but it wasn't. Fate didn't seem done at this moment. You had to say something or you might end up sitting there forever because fate wasn't done.

"Can I tell a story? Like the one I told back at the Snowdin Shop?" you asked.

"Sure."

"It's really short. It won't take long to tell," you explained. After a moment of thinking, you began. "Once there was a lonely person who lived on the surface. School crushed her soul, people shamed and shunned her, and her destiny was hand-picked. Because of the amount of pressure that was placed upon her from this world, she decided to leave this world and go to a new one. One that wouldn't put pressure on her. One that wouldn't make her feel like trash." Your feelings were bouncing off of the walls and you couldn't quite contain your feelings. "She never expected that she would survive the fall…," you said as you listened to your voice waver from memories. You recalled the days before you had fallen down and tried to remove it from your memory, but here you were. "She also never expected for that world to come back…"

"Listen, while it may have been horrible, there is one thing that's different from before."

"Yeah?"

"You're not alone this time."

The words soothed you. Not alone. Loved. Angel of Light. Light. You were the light that brightened their days. If it weren't for you, they would continue living their sad, miserable lives Underground.

"What'll we do? What'll happen to us now?" you questioned. Hitting the end was the ultimate goal, but now that you were here, now what?

"Whatever happens, happens."

You stood to your feet and stared boldly off into the sunset. Like from one of those cliche movies, you pointed towards the burning sun before the sunrise disappeared completely. "Sans, I want you to promise me something!" you shouted. He looked a little nervous because you knew how he felt about promises. Without waiting for him to reply, you burst what you wished. "Promise me that you'll always be there when everything seems to be crashing down. Promise that you'll always have my back so that when I fall down, you'll pick me back up. Promise me that you won't let them consume me again! I don't wanna go back, but if I have to, I want you to be there with me. Because my problems are going to come back… I know it…"

Sans seemed slightly overwhelmed by all of the demands that you were making, but saw your face tearing up as you remembered. He stood next to you. Holding onto your hand, eye sockets gazing into yours, and true sincerity in his voice, he told you two words. "I promise."

You collapsed into his arms and he seemed a little unsure of what to do. You didn't blame him. The sky was brightening. A new day was before you. So was a new life. Still, you wait for nothing in particular.

Suddenly, Toriel came running up the mountain. Sans was the first to notice and his pause made you pause. When Toriel reached the peak, it was awkward. The staring contest of awkwardness.

"U-Uh… I didn't come at a bad time, did I…?" she asked.

Sans shook his head no and you reluctantly agreed with him. Toriel smiled and the sun spread a ripple of blue across the sky and the pinks and oranges evaporated. "Well, we can't go on without our ambassador! Aren't you coming?" she asked.

The surface, huh? Well, it's a new adventure. Maybe it was worth to see again. One more time. After a moment, you nod. "Yeah."

And so, the Underground experience ended. No more code-jumps. No more people out to steal your soul. Walking down Mt. Ebbot for the last time. Blue. The blue sky. The faint whisper of the grass. His gaze on you. 'Don't leave me' you thought.

'And so I won't' he seemed to reply.


	21. DON'T FORGET!

**Don't Forget!**

It's very likely that there'll be a sequel! **A Memory's Wish!** However, I want to know if **YOU** , the readers, would like for me to make it! The story You're My Sunshine turned out to be approximately 100 pages long on my google document! WOW! So, because this story seems to have become my most popular story out of them all, I'd like to know if you would like a sequel! I've still got lots of ideas and inspiration to keep going so don't hesitate to tell me your opinion. **Be sure to tell me!** Thanks for all of the support and positive feedback! You guys really are awesome!

Thank you, everybody!

Sincerely, ZairaDrayan!


	22. GUESS WHAT!

Hey, guys!

It's me! ZairaDrayan/ckaira77! I'm back with amazing news! I will be continuing this story! I do have the story's prolog finished, but I won't upload it to Fanfiction or Wattpad until I have Chapter 1 finished. It feels like it would be confusing if I don't set things up that way. I just wanted to thank all of you for being patient and for encouraging me to continue. I suppose I can't just leave like this, though... I'll give all of you a brief preview of the very VERY beginning just to see what you think. The story is going to be called A Memory's Wish and will soon be put on my profile. Once again, thank you all!

Sincerely, ZairaDrayan/ckaira77

* * *

He held onto a fragment of the soul and looked around. It began to faintly rain. The pitter-patter of droplets falling from the heavens to the world below set a dreary mood. Half of your soul in his hand and the other half in yours. Though it had snapped, it lived on in his hand. Water drenched your clothes and his gaze drifted from you to the clouds. You looked up and saw tall, gray buildings closing in around you. Shuddering, you looked back to him.

"You look soaked. **Water** you doing without an umbrella? It's not like I want you to catch a cold. You know, I didn't throw one, to begin with," he told you comically.

A familiar tune went through your head. You could hear a slow, sad piano solo drifting through the wind. As you stood beside him under the umbrella, you remembered. Softly stroking his half of your soul, he started humming the song. Slowly, you joined in. The rain slowly passed and a thought crossed your mind. It's Raining Somewhere Else…

"Sans, where are we?" you asked him. A dreamy feel was all around and fog took the place of the rain. He closed the umbrella and it disappeared in a cloud of dust. You watched it fly away and soar among the birds before dispersing in the atmosphere.

As soon as he got your attention again, he replied to your inquiry. "While I may not know where you are, I sure do know where I am. I'm in a place where all I can think about is a specific someone with feelings stronger than your determination. Where the world becomes a whole lot clearer. Peace rules the Earth and humans along with monsters don't have to coexist with tension present between them," he replies.

Upon hearing this, you cleared your throat. "If you are there, then I'm off doing the same thing only pondering about another whom I feel for."

Silence followed. The rain looked like it would come back. Somehow, Sans got another umbrella and opened it up just as it began to rain again. Now, you didn't care about the weather or music. The umbrella was shoved to the back of your mind and the buildings didn't matter anymore. The only one who mattered at all was him.


End file.
